Volturi’s Precious Guard
by DCCDchick
Summary: After Edward left in New Moon, Bella decided to allow the Volturi to kill her, but they could tell she was special. Now she’s living the life she wanted, changed, without her reason to live it.
1. Bella's Past Time

**Volturi's Precious Guard**

After Edward left in New Moon, Bella decided to allow the Volturi to kill her, but they could tell she was special. Now she's living the life she wanted, changed, without her reason to live it.

**Chapter One: Bella's Past Time.**

I stood in front of Aro's grand throne as he read one of many glowing reviews of Elisa Claire Rodmilla DeGhent aloud, his voice washing over me in a way that made me feel violated by simply being in his presence. It demanded respect. Respect I refused to give him. No one controlled me.

"_This extraordinary beautiful, multi-millionaire twenty-year old author enjoys moonlight walks in the forest and hunting with her brothers. She writes off of childhood memories and as a teen, always wanted to be a vampire."_ Aro tsked, shaking his head lightly. I figured if he shook it much harder, his head would crumble to dust.

"Do you find this _funny,_ Isabella?" He asked when I smirked, not only at my own joke, but the irony of true words. How many men read those lovely words and thought I was the perfect girl? If only they knew what I did on those forest walks, _how_ I hunted.

"Immensely." I chuckled. Aro threw the paper to the side in a rare display of anger. Standing abruptly, I knew I should fear him, but I was only numb. Aro glared at me, and I stared blankly back.

"I want this, this alias you've created dead. Now." He growled.

"Aw," I whined, a dry, cynical cry, "but I was having so much fun as her!" I pouted playfully, pushing Aro as far as I could.

His glare was feverish, his voice stone. "You've attracted the attention of every major media channel with your books about vampires, let a photographer shoot you, and practically shouted that you are a creature of the night to the tabloids! Do you _want_ to die, Isabella?!" He asked infuriated, frail arms flung in the air. He slumped in his chair.

"That has been my intention since I first walked into Volterra." I stated coldly, my voice completely serious now. My mind briefly flicking back to my human self walking, chin held high, into the vampire's den. I wished I hadn't. There were easier ways I could have killed myself. What posed me to use this method of death? _You wanted to be utterly destroyed. No chance of life. You wanted to die by their hand. _Sometimes I believe that I pushed the Volturi not only as a distraction to keep my mind from _him_, but so one day, they would finally give in. I looked forward to that day. I _strived_ for that day. I chuckled. "And it's the only reason I come back. You didn't believe it was because I enjoyed your good company, did you, Aro?"

When Aro's feeble head snapped up, I knew I had pushed it too far. Testing the Volturi was one thing. Insulting the Volturi was another thing entirely. The phrase, 'if looks could kill,' suddenly popped into my thoughts. With a rapid flick of his hand, three guards were at my sides, two of them with hands on each of my shoulders.

"If you value that hand, I suggest you remove it." I snarled at Demetri, who only smirked in response. Before I could fulfill my promised words, Aro spoke, cutting me off mid turn.

"Stop being difficult, Isabella. God help you, if you weren't so powerful, I would have killed you the first time you pretended to be a model!" He huffed, running a delicate hand through thin thin black hair. Was it just me, or was his hand trembling?

"Take her down to the dark room. Then arrange for Miss DeGhent's death." With that, he turned and existed.

Alec reached to put a guiding hand on my shoulder.

"Touch me and that hand will never touch anything again." I growled deeply, distracted, as I walked toward the dark room. Not only were they killing my fun, literally, but who knew how long Aro would decide to keep me in the dark room this time. I'm not sure if it was the fifth or sixth time that my fun had gotten a little out of hand when Aro had found the proper punishment for me. How he had realized that I detested being alone, in the dark, with nothing to do, I will never know, but obviously I had underestimated his intelligence. The door to the dark room shut behind me, leaving me to nothing more then my thoughts, which, I knew from experience, could only be distracted for an hour or so, before returning to _him._

A fitting punishment.

**EPOV**

"_You know, she was such a happy child. So sad."_

"_Has anyone heard from _him_? No, I'm not surprised he didn't even come to her funeral."_

"_She had such a rough year. Does anyone know if it was an accident, or was it_…"

"I _think it was suicide. She'd been a zombie ever since he left. "_

Even as we stood on the street corner, three centuries later, waiting for the lights to change, those last moments of Bella's funeral played sickeningly through my head. It was all I could think about anymore.

I gave a whole new meaning to the term "empty shell".

Why, why did she have to die? She promised! Why did she die believing she was alone? Believing that I didn't love her? I had uttered the blackest kind of blasphemy when I told her I didn't love her. Now she was dead, drove her truck straight off the rainy highway. I'll never know for sure if she did it purposely, or if, in my absence, fate took its chance. Either way, it's my fault. Maybe on this trip to the Volturi, I could ask Aro to end it. I started to plan out different ways to ask him, ways that my family wouldn't know-

Alice yanked sternly on the sleeve of my shirt. "Don't you _dare_, Edward." She hissed. The ever present pain in her eyes. None of us had been the same since Bella had died. Alice never dance or sung, Jasper never smiled, Emmett never laughed, Carlisle was always sully, and Emse acted as if she had lost a child. Even Rosalie was depressed. Maybe if I left, they would be able to carry on a little better…

Another yank on my sleeve.

The entire family was out for an early to visit Aro. A ploy, I knew, to attempt to keep me distracted from dwelling on the past. Being surrounded by perfect couples was hardly an effective remedy, but I barely noticed. I barely noticed anything anymore. I walked with them when they wanted, hunted when I needed. I spoke when spoken to, but otherwise, I was as dead as Bella.

We were standing at the square, waiting for our escorts who would take us to see Aro. We stood back from the humans that were starting to clutter the side walks. It was the end of the weekend and people were rushing to get home.

The surrounding walls were dull grey with high bricking and roofs, effectively blocking any rays of sunshine. The air was cool without the sun to warm it, and heavy clouds hung in the sky. Humans were burrowing into their coats and jackets, stuffing their hands into their pockets. The cool breeze carried with it the stench of the millions of humans crammed into this city. For there was no human scent that appealed to me anymore…or perhaps I was too numb to notice.

I took a step back, edging to the back of the group, trying to get some air as more black-clad humans squeezed their way onto the side walk, wanting to escape the drilling rain until thier cars pulled around. I constantly felt suffocated these days—a peculiar sensation since I didn't need the air and I hadn't for more than four centuries now. Just yet another mark of how human my love had made me.

I turned my face to the breeze, inhaling. Humans, exhaust gases, and…freesia.

Was my mind playing games? Had I finally snapped? Had my brothers finally been kind enough to put me out of my misery? I glanced back at them. No, of course not. Jasper stood with his arms tight around Alice, restraining himself. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's shoulders. Carlisle stood hand-in-hand with Esme beside me.

I turned full on into the breeze, taking in another lungful of the mouthwatering scent. I closed my eyes. How could life be so cruel? It was so similar yet so ghostly…

I took a step forward. The smell seemed to linger in the air, though its host was long gone.

"Edward." Alice was pulling on my arm. "Edward, they're here."

I looked back at her, behind her stood two cloaked guards. Yes, my mind was just being cruel, punishing me for leaving her behind. Reminding me that she is long gone, while her effect is everlasting.

I took another breath.

A fitting punishment.

**B POV**

How long had I been down here? Two, three months? I was starting to worry, even with my natural aversion to blood, I would have trouble making it out of the cities and into a forest. Or even a zoo.

And my thoughts.

My thoughts were bouncing in my head, putting me in crumpling pain. How I missed him! I'd give anything to have one more minute with him. One last kiss. I wanted to curl up in a ball, the aching in my heart was so intense. I wanted to cry.

I collapsed onto the floor, gripping my sides, and I was catapulted back into the last months of my human life. It hurt so bad to breathe, so I didn't. Dry sobs tore out of my throat, shaking my entire being…

I don't know how long I layed there for, but eventually the pain subsided. I eased myself onto my back, almost afraid that a wrong movement would bring all the pain rushing back.

Why did I still cry over him? _Why?_ Even though I couldn't have him and even though I refused to think of him, for fear of soul-crippling pain, I had done what I could to help me make sure I wouldn't forget him. _Why didn't I just let him go? Like he let me go?_ I must revolt him. I squeezed my eyes shut, the thought bringing back a sharp stab of pain. I wouldn't be able to take the rejection if I ever saw him again. I knew he was out there, somewhere, wandering the Earth for the rest of entirety, miles and miles away from this damned place.

His face was etched in my mind. It made my breath quicken.

But it also made me angry. I frowned, processing this new revelation. He had told me he didn't love me, that he didn't _want_ me. The very same words that had left me alone, that had taken the very reason I had ever wanted this life so that when I finally got it, there was no reason to it all.

Had Alice seen this? I thought suddenly. Has she told him? Or has my power blocked her? He should have known this would've happened, whether he stayed or not. And if he had stayed…

The resentment boiled up strong inside of me. If he had stayed, things would've been so different, I knew…

But why would he have stayed? He hadn't wanted me then—not as a girlfriend at least. The way he had looked at me earlier—that doesn't mean that he wanted to stay back then. What had I been but a mere human with an appetizing smell? There had been nothing substantial about me that could hold him.

I groaned. The more I thought about it, the sicker I got. One thing was for sure. I knew I still loved him. That was a certainty that would never change no matter how long I lived for. It was just the rest that had… I wanted _so bad_ to see him again, to talk to him, to—

No. I wouldn't let myself think it. It won't happen so why should I tear myself up even more? No. I know that I'll cave, and soon, if I keep thinking about this. I'll cave, and I'll go searching for him.

"ARO!" A deep growl ripped through my throat. "ARO!"

Even at my most outrageous, most attention grabbing blatant attempts at death, even at Aro's cruelest, he had only ever kept me in here for a month. I was starting to wonder if he had forgotten about me.

"ARO! HELDI! DEMETRI! ALEC! HELL, I'LL EVEN TALK TO JANE! JUST SOMEBODY ANSWER!" I screamed.

**E POV**

I listened with half an ear as Carlisle chattered politely with Aro in his grand parlor. He had just offered to allow us to stay in Volterra until we decided on a new home, when Demetri ducted into the room.

"Yes, Demetri?" Aro asked, politely excusing himself.

"Sir, we have a bit of a problem with, um-" He took a side ways glance at us. I could have sworn I saw fear in his normally arrogant eyes. "with Miss Rodmilla DeGhent."

"Ah, I had forgotten about her," Aro muttered, rubbing a hand to his forehead as if he had a headache. "Let her out, I suppose. Pity, I was starting to get use to the peace and quiet again. Do make sure she gets out of Volturi safely, she must be hungry."

With a nodded, Demetri existed. Aro sighed once again.

"I'm sorry about the interruption." He apologized.

"Not at all," Carlisle shook his head. "This Miss Rodmilla DeGhent, she wouldn't be the author, would she?" he asked. Aro nodded, frowning his forehead. "I had always thought that she was strangely inhuman. I suppose this explains everything."

"Yes, Miss DeGhent is rather… problematic. Every unnaturally beautiful model, actress, or her more recent fixation with authors since the early twenty-first century has been her. As I said, she is problematic."

"Why, might I ask, has she been released then?" Carlisle inclined politely. Aro laughed bitterly, his voice creaking slightly.

"At first she was an… interest to me. A fascination, if you will. She enjoys causing trouble, and has slightly suicidal tendencies. However, her power far out weighs her behavior."

"What is her power?" Esme asked in her motherly tone. For a moment I did not think Aro would respond. He seemed rather distracted. Then, suddenly, he smirked, and looked over at me.

"We call it Glamour. She can alter how she appears to you. Her scent, her voice, her appearance. It's quite remarkable. She even makes it so you don't see or hear her at all. One moment she's there, and the next…She's gone. She could be talking to me, but you wouldn't hear her. Also-" With a sly glance in my direction I could tell he was about to start playing his games. "- She can block out other powers of the mind, much like your Bella could, Edward." I involuntarily flinch at her name, and more so at his use of _your_. She wasn't my anything. I didn't deserve her. I fleetingly wondered when he had learned of Bella and her powers. I reminded myself that Aro could read thoughts, cursing that I was so idiotic to forget.

"I never got to give my condolence about your pet's death." Aro continued, "It is my understanding that her heart stopped long ag-"

Out of nowhere, a small redish-brown object hit Aro hard in the head, and crumbled to dust on the floor in a moment. Rosalie stifled a laugh. Running from the room, I caught a glimpse of long red-mahogany hair. Aro rubbed his head, though I knew it hadn't hurt. I was more shocked then anything. Someone had thrown a brick at Aro's head!

"I see that Demetri let the lovely Miss DeGhent out. Seems that she has found a new pass time." He muttered, looking at us, he added, "She has a…twisted sense of humor." And rubbed his head again. "I could summon her, if you'd like to meet her?"

So, how did you like it? Did it all make sense? Any questions? Would you like me to put Bella throwing the brick in her POV, because right now, I'm not planning to. Also, I need a beta. REVIEW! REVIEWS GET YOU CHAPTERS! EVEN IF YOU TELL ME YOU HATE IT!


	2. Instinct

**Volturi's Precious Guard**

Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! And remember, Bella can make anyone hear, feel, see, smell, what she wants them to, and block powers, which is why Alice never saw her becoming or being a vampire.

**Chapter Two: Instinct**

Demetri's iron-clad grip jerked me back down another corridor. Where he was taking me exactly, I wasn't sure. All he would say was, '_Master's Orders.'_

Ok, I'll admit it. Throwing the brick was a little unnecessary. Ok. Ok. It was down right reckless, but isn't everything I do? Aro had kept me in the dark room for three months, forgotten about me, and then taunted my family with my unknown existence.

No. They weren't my family. They were _his._ I am alone.

But the sight of them filled me with joy. At first I had planned only to insult Aro a little, but when he started talking about me, when he had the nerve to use loop holes like '_her heart stopped beating many years ago' _the look that came over Alice's, Emse's, Carlisle's, Emmett's face filled me with loathing. At least they missed me. Unlike one person. For so long I tried to convince myself that just one look, one kiss, one touch, would carry me through the next century, but now that I got that one look, I wanted more. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair, kiss every inch of his face. I wanted to comfort him. He had looked so dead in there, so lifeless. I kept telling myself it was because of the place he was in – what vegetarian vampire besides me wants to be surrounded by bloodthirsty vampires? – but I couldn't stop the nagging. Does he miss me? Of course not, but it was still there, tugging at the back of my mind. I tried to ignore it, but I wanted it so much to be true.

Distracted by my thoughts, I hadn't notice Demetri had held me outside. He handed me the keys to a sparkly red mustang at the city boarders, near an abandoned road, and finally released his firm grip on my arm. I had warned him to let me go –that he had no right to touch me- but he had this pesky, constant fear that if he release me I would turn invisible and run away. Silly little Vampire. Though, admittedly, that _was_ how I got away from him the first time.

I really did wish I had the time to teach him a lesson, but the smell of humans lingered on the street. The inner monster clawed at my throat, begging to be silenced. It took all my will power to step into the car and start the engine. Demetri smirked outside the window.

I can't quite put my finger on it, but there's some quality about Demetri that makes me have to fight the very strong urge to flip him off.

Generally, I fail. All Demetri did as I sped out of the city limits was laugh whole-hearty.

I turned off the dusty road and onto SS439, heading north for another seven miles. There was a little forest reserve between Case Gattera and Casa San Donato, right on the river, where I liked to hunt. Tonight, like many other nights, I was hunting not only out of hunger, buy it would let me escape from having to think for the next few hours. I turned left onto the park trail for another mile then turned south onto yet another muddy, bumpy trail. I parked in a secluded area before taking off my jacket. I hadn't really dressed for hunting, so I made a mental note to carry an extra set of clothes in my trunk as I took off my shoes.

I got out of my car and stretched, trying to dispel the emotional exhaustion. I turned my face to the breeze and inhaled deeply, letting the fresh air flush out the scent of humans, then headed into the forest.

I wandered, slowly letting go of the restraints I held around humans. I let my rational mind go, succumbing to the demon in me that demanded blood. Scents bombarded my nostrils and my eyes narrowed, my body lowering itself into a crouch. My ears picked out the tiny scratching of an army of ants at the base of a tree five feet away; the pounding heartbeat of a possum clambering upside down along a tree branch high above my head; the heavy wing beats of a falcon hiding high in the sky.

There was a herd of deer two miles to the south.

I took off, darting through the trees, jumping over bushes. I circled around them, watching as the grazed peacefully. It was too easy when they don't expect it. I snarled, watching with satisfaction as their heads shot up and they darted off, braying as they went, their heartbeats going wild. I snarled again in anticipation. Then I was chasing them. I closed in on one, a doe, running around in front of it. It screamed in terror, skidding around and bolting back the way it had came. I pounced, snapping it's neck and sinking my teeth through it's felt as it collapsed.

I finished with a relish, lifting my head and gasping for air I didn't need. I licked my lips clean, looking around, already trying to find more prey. I sniffed, ignoring the scent of the doe at my feet. I caught the scent of something feline. I sniffed again and smiled, turning to head west, toward the river.

A cougar was lapping gently from the river, in a small pocket that dug into the main land, where humans wouldn't see. When it finished drinking, it moved up the river, climbing a steep slope to where a rocky ledge jutted out over the water, bathed in sunlight. That didn't bother me. There were no humans around for miles. I crept forward, still masked by the trees. But as I moved, it's head turned sharply and looked into the trees. It hissed, crouching down, ready to pounce.

I shot out of the trees, snarling. Simultaneously, something pounced out of the trees on my left, also aiming for the big cat, as the cougar pounced forward. There was snarling and hissing as we all collided, tumbling off the ledge and falling into the shallow water. My survival instincts were in complete control as I snarled and snapped by teeth, rolling as I tried to dislodge the predator that was pinning me down. The responding, snarling growl was nothing like the cougar. I thrashed some more, spraying water everywhere as I rolled again, successfully pinning my attacker beneath me. I snarled and bared my teeth with every intention of dislodging its head from its body. But even as I bent down, I froze.

That scent.

Next thing I knew, I was on my back, pinned again beneath my attacker's body. My mind was already reeling, changing rapidly from brunette to red head to blonde, tall, short, skinny, lean, muscular, though I was limp with shock. Heldi had once watched me change rapidly like this when I was trying to decide on a disguise. She told me it made her nauseated. I stared up at him, eyes wide, mind frantic, but very conscious of his position.

Edward's eyes were wild from the hunt, a bright golden-brown, rainbows dancing off his skin. He stared down at me and I saw the moment that the blood-craze faded and he recognized what he had pinned beneath him.

I kicked him off me, sending him tumbling unexpectedly into deeper waters. For a terrifying moment, I worried I might have hurt him, but then he was crouched again, eyes locked on me, and I knew he was fine. And about to pounce.

I turned and shot back into the cover of the trees, closing my eyes and thinking hard. I stood completely motionless against a tree, barely four feet from where he now stood; glaring into the forest, dripping wet and looking like a god. He took another step forward and his smell swamped me anew—it was all I could do not to give in and throw myself at him.

He half-turned, staring back out at the river, then looked back into the forest. After a moment, his predator stance relaxed and he sighed.

"How do you do that?" he asked quietly. I closed my eyes and let his voice wash over me. The velvet texture and the musical intonation that made up his, which I had clung to so hard, the most perfect of all voices, could not be duplicated by anything, let alone my imagination.

It stung my heart to hear the sadness and the pain in that voice. I stared at his beautiful profile as he stared into the forest, inhaling deeply, trying to catch my scent.

He sighed again, a heavy—dare I say it?—heartbroken sound.

"I know you're here." He turned again, his back toward me now, his eyes sharp. "I realize that I can't see or smell you, or even hear your thoughts, but I know you're here. I can…_feel _you."

His words shocked me. Was there some part, some presence, of myself that I had forgotten to block? I mentally ran through the check list. Nope, all hidden, I realized, as he walked around the small clearing I had chosen to hide in. Somehow, miraculously, he stopped right in front of me, so attuned to me. He even tilted his head down to meet mine.

"I know you're here." He said again, his lips nearly brushing against mine, his breath fanning over my face. I took a deep breath. In one night, I had been granted more than I could have imagined. I had gotten the chance to smell, to touch, to hear my angel's voice again. Slowly, cautiously, I pushed my lips towards his, knowing he would not feel it. The kiss was chaste, and when it ended, he surprised me by lifting a hand to his mouth.

"I just want to talk." He breathed, brushing the tips of his fingers against his lips. I was not sure if he knew exactly where I stood, or if he merely thought he was talking in my general direction. "I'm just- just curious. Why someone like you, would choose to work for the Volturi."

My heart almost pounded back to life. He was curious about me. I wanted so badly to reach out and touch him, but I made myself stay still. All at once, I dropped my guard.

Shocked, he stumbled back, and I knew at once he had only been talking in my general direction. It was comical, though, to see someone I once thought so graceful falling over his feet and landing on the forest floor. I laughed sweetly, my first real laugh since before he left. I couldn't help myself. Simply being in his presence intoxicated me. I glowed from being around him, whether he hated me or not.

He seemed to flinch at my laughter.

"I'm sorry, but it's hard to keep the allusion alive if I move." I said. Not a total lie, more like a half-truth. He stared up at me in disbelief, almost as if he was shocked that I really was there. For a long moment we just stared at each other, lost in our own little world. I finally got my chance to look at him – _really_ look at him. I realized foolishly, I had been expecting him to look different, older. Bitterly, I chastised myself for forgetting that he – and all his family- would be exactly the same as when they left, and still not in love with me. But, as he had promised, human memories faded. I still might have a better memory then most – repaying them over a thousand times has a habit of keeping them fresh – but they didn't do him justice. I had forgotten the way his bronze hair glowed in the moonlight, reflecting little waves of light brown and deep bronze, and how it hung from his head in a mop, untidily, yet perfect. Forgotten how his eyes pierced into the very depths of my soul. How his scent and sight intoxicated me. _Dazzling_. I had forgotten I had called him dazzling. My eyes traveled from his face down his neck. I had forgotten the way his muscle tensed under designer clothes. How his perfect, lean frame, though smaller then his brothers, was so powerful.

_Stop!_ I reprimanded myself, knowing that this train of thought would just leave me wanting. Wanting something that was not mine to have. That I _could not_ have. Focusing on his face, I realized that he had been doing the same thing. _See_. _He just met you and he's looking you up and down. _Thankfully, I had been prepared for this day. I had conjured up the completely opposite image of Bella. I could sooner be mistaken for Rosalie then Bella. He caught my eye, and we both looked away. Instantly, without thinking, my mind put a blush on my cheeks. It was second nature to me now to pretend to be human.

"You're cheeks," He finally said, lifting himself from the ground. Ok. I forgot to de-bella-fy one thing. He reached out a hand to my cheek, then, hastily, pulled it back.

"Allusion." I said, and, to my surprise, he seemed slightly disappointed.

"You seem surprised," I said, "but I saw Aro tell you of my power."

"Yes, well," he muttered. "Hearing it is one thing. _Seeing _it is another. You nearly made me sick back there."

"Sorry," I whispered, looking down. Suddenly I felt very insecure about my gift. Did it repulse him even more? "I know that it's hard to watch. I think it's because I'm doing it through your mind. It gets kind of spun dizzy; with me making you believe I'm so many different things."

He took a guarded step forward, as if he was worried I would bolt if he was any faster. "It's an amazing power," he said, nonchalantly. "However, I'm more interested in your ability to block powers. It's…unique, and quite frustrating for someone like me." By now he had discreetly move to my side, until he was right next to me, looking down over my left shoulder.

"Someone like you?" I asked, careful to not make a mistake, pretending to have never met him, to know nothing about him. His breath, sweet, yet still had the scent of some unnamed blend of spices, fanned over my face and body, and it was making it unbearable to think.

"As I mentioned, I can hear most everyone's thoughts. Much like your Master Aro." He whispered, so close it was almost as if he was whispering into my ear. His voice lulled me into a comfort zone, but he's words quickly snapped me out of it.

"He's not my master," I bit, unable and unwilling to hide the venom in my voice.

"I meant no offense." He said indifferently, his voice never becoming apologetic. Just casual, like we were old friends. The irony was not lost on my part.

"I couldn't know, since I can't hear your rebellious thoughts." He seemed slightly pleased that I resented Aro. I wondered fleetingly, if Carlisle had sent him out here to lure me to his family. The breeze brushed through tree's leaves above, and I seemed to be engulfed by his scent. I wanted to turn my head two centimeters to the left and kiss him. I knew I had to get away from him.

"Has there ever been anyone else who's mind you couldn't read?" I asked, through heavy breaths, hoping he would react as venomously as I thought he would.

He did. He took a sharp step back, his face growing dark. It was the first time I had ever seen him look scary, like a predator of the night.

"Only one." He said darkly. "She died." For a moment no one said a word and an uncomfortable silence few.

"My family would like to meet you, if you don't mind." He said gruffly, after a minute of staring at me with sharp eyes. Did just the thought of me really drive so much hate into him?

"Well, are you coming?" He asked without turning, as he walked out of the forest.

--

there you go. Next chapter with be EPOV

here's a sneek peek:

Alice doesn't like Elisa that much find out why!

Alice is having strange visions

and Edward heroically save Elisa, but why? He hates her for mentioning bella, right?


	3. My Hero

Volturi's Precious Guard

**Volturi's Precious Guard **

Hey, everyone! Sorry it took so long to post. I was in Minnesota for figure skating Nationals (I took forth) But before I give you another chapter I want to clear something up, SO PLEASE READ. 2-cute-4-words asked a very good question. She also read Wicked Lovely (Melissa Marr, Very good, creative, entertaining, with an underlying love story, I recommend reading) and notice that glamour is a talent in the book, but THAT IS NOT WHERE I GOT MY GLAMOUR. When I was a little kid, like most little kids, I imagined that if I had a super power I would be able to 'glimmer' which was the ability to change your appearance, (really, who cares about super strength or flying if you can become the prettiest girl in the world?) After reading Wicked Lovely, I like how glamour looked on paper better them glimmer, but I think I'm going to change it back to glimmer now. Then 2-cute-4-words asked another good question. How did I come up with it? Well, in this story I describe the way Bella changes from one appearance to another as a sickening wave like way, (kinda like her body shimmers), but originally I always imagined, while using glimmer, a glitter like curtain falling over the person (if you've ever watched Charmed, imagine orbing.) As I grew older, it wasn't as much as a curtain as it was a glittery, shimmery, veil. And wala! Glimmer.

Pictures in profile: Cullen's House, Bella's Hunting Outfit.

Monsterpetals – Edward doesn't know that it's Bella, but he is strangely attracted to her. And can kinda sense her presence. Yes, she's using her powers to hide her appearance. She _never_ ever lets her true appearance show. Not so much out of fear of hurting the Cullen's, more of because she believe Edward does not love her, and so she's making it as easy for him a possible. I'm glad you like it.

**Chapter Three: My Hero**

**E POV (Before the Hunt)**

I stayed in my room as the family argued, not caring one way or the other. Alice, Emmett, and Esme thought we should search out the girl. Jasper and Rosalie were on the defense, believing she was dangerous, too close to the Volturi. Jasper for practical reason: strategic defense of the family. Rosalie simply because she hates change. They had been arguing since we had left Aro's parlor, politely declining to meet Elisa Claire Rodmilla DeGhent in _his_ presence.

"Carlisle," Alice pleaded, "Imagine her situation. She's around vile, hungry, human-killing vampires _all the time_! I know _I_ would never have been able to retain this life-style without you guys to support me. She needs help_._" Jasper was shaking his head lightly. Rosalie huffed.

"She could be a danger to us! Aro is increasingly unnerved by the size and strength of our family. Couldn't you see Aro was already afraid of her _alone_. Even if she is not sent by him, her addition to our family would only trouble them more!" Rosalie spoke, frustrated. Carlisle raised a single eyebrow.

"Are you suggesting we should not help others because the Volturi don't like that were civil?" He asked.

"I believe that Rose means that we should merely proceed with caution. Keep our distance, only help if she asks for it." Jasper sent calming waves to the hot headed Rosalie and increasing aggravated Esme and Alice.

"Thank you, General." Rosalie muttered.

"Please, Carlisle." Esme plead quickly, pain distorting her voice. I knew if she could, she would be in tears. "I saw her face when she walked into Aro's parlor. She's in torment, Carlisle. She needs help."

With Esme words, Carlisle decision was made. Alice squealed with delight. "Thank you, thank you, thankyou! I love you dad!"

"Hold on, Alice. Edward, come down here, you need to hear this to." I growled deeply. Like I didn't already know everything he was going to say. Nor did I care. I ran into the room faster then anyone could see, sitting in the chair in the opening of the half circle.

"We will not ask her to join our coven, nor will we deny her if she asks. It is her decision, but she cannot decide if she does not know we exist. I ask one of you to go in my place. Aro wants to see Esme and me in an hour."

Alice bounced up and down on Jasper's lap. I growled at him softly to keep his thoughts in line. Alice ignored him.

"I'll go! I'll go!"

"Alice, as friendly as you are, I fear your ambition might frighten her." He said politely. Emmett laughed.

"What he means, is you come on to strong." He shouted bluntly, never one to hide behind courteous words.

"What I mean," Carlisle amended. "Is that your power may frighten her, Alice."

"I'll go." Rosalie suggested, studying her nails. I did not have to see into her mind to know she meant to be less then inviting.

"Edward, dear," Esme spoke. "Why don't you go?" The way she looked at me, with eyes that would brim with tears if they could, made it impossible to deny her. Not that I ever could deny her anything. I nodded lifelessly.

"Yeah, right, like _his_ power won't scare her." Alice pouted, sinking back into Jasper's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, muttering things about _distractions_, too low for anyone to hear. Alice did not respond to him. "His demeanor will probably scare her more." She mutter just loud enough for us to hear.

'_Be nice,_' was Esme's finally thought as I left the room. She would be hungry after three months without a chance to hunt. Half heartily, I would look for her. Half heartily I would hunt. Half heartily, because only the half, no the eighth, of my heart that loved my family lived.

**B POV **

"_My family would like to meet you, if you don't mind." He said gruffly, after a minute of staring at me with sharp eyes. Did just the thought of me really drive so much hate into him?_

"_Well, are you coming?" He asked without turning, as he walked out of the forest. _

Should I, or shouldn't I? As Edward walked, human pace, farther and farther away, that was the constant thought running through my mind. Should I, or shouldn't I? The answer is obvious, I shouldn't, but I _wanted _to. If I just said no, if I just walked away, everything would go back to the way it was. No chance of things changing. No chance of me getting hurt.

But if I did go, I could see Alice, Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, everyone again, without them knowing who I was. It would hurt, when I couldn't see them again, but it would hurt even more if I had to go through the next million years without ever saying goodbye. Then again, if I saw them, I would have to live a lie.

And if they ever found out, they would be angry, mad, betrayed, sad. They'd hate me. I'd scar them in a way that would never heal. But, I just _needed _to go_._

_NO!_ Just walk away. Take a step back, toward your truck, and _leave._ You already hurt Edward. Just go. But I couldn't. So, with a deep breath, I followed Edward to his car. Oh, how very stupid I was, to put my needs above doing what's right. For many years I had been goading the Volturi. However, my game was much more dangerous now. Before, I had been taunting death, pleading for a quick end that would harm no one, but now, now I was taunting my destiny. One foul move, one little mistake, and everything would change, everyone could get hurt. What I knew was right, and what I wanted were battling each other, fight valiantly, even though what was right had already lost.

"You never told me your name." I asked as I followed him at human pace.

"Edward." He said, cold and distant. It did not detour my steps. "Edward," I spoke. I liked being able to speak his name out loud again. It tasted good on my tongue. "Edward."

Just one greeting, one hug, a few words, a one goodbye, I promised myself. That's all I'm asking for. It was too much to ask, but just seeing Edward's hair tussled by the wind drove my longing for him to irresistible heights. I knew, as I followed him through the national park to his sliver Volvo, that like the perfect predator, he had seduced me, capture me, entangled me, and I had no hope of escape. Not even God could stop me from my path now. Edward always had been the absolute perfect predator. I had always been his prey, nothing more, no matter what I had become. A predator mind set was something one was or was not born with.

The wind played with Edward's hair again, taunting me to reach out and play with it too. Then, suddenly, the wind shifted to tease me in a whole new way. I had forgotten that my thrust with Edward had scared away my meal, and the scent of a lone human was absolutely enticing. The fog of blood lust clouded my thoughts. I tried to resist, but the physically pain was crippling. _Give in!_ My body, the creature crawling at my throat, ordered me. I fought against it with all my strength, grabbing patches of grass and roots to endure. When had I fallen to the forest floor? When had I begun to scream? Nothing was clear, only desire and an inner battle against that desire. Suddenly, the battle I had moments ago about what I wanted and what was right seemed trivial. Not a real battle at all. I struggled to stay lucid, in control. Holding on to my conscious mind was my most important objective. If I could remain focused, I could fight this, but nothing was clear. Nothing except for a soothing voice. No, not a voice. A hum. Who was humming to me? Edward. Edward had been with me. We had been walking to his car, to see this family. Think of Edward. I told myself. Think of Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jaspar. Think of Edward. I reached out, searching for him, half expecting it to be my imagination, but to my surprise, this time, he was real. He hovered over me concerned, humming and talking, bronze hair falling in his distant eyes. Eyes that tried to care, but really didn't want to. Just focus on him. I repeated, like a lover's mantra. Focus. He spoke again, but I could not hear. Was it my own screaming that deafened me? The burning in my throat controlled nearly all my senses. Over all else, I smell human blood. Over all else, I heard the steady beat of a heart. Over all else, I envisioned my prey, only half seeing, smelling Edward.

And then he was leaving, pacing back steadily, toward the woods. _No! Don't leave! Please don't leave me. Not now. Not when I need you the most. Don't leave me again. Please Edward._ Just like the last time, he was leaving me in the woods alone. I couldn't bare the thought of him leaving me, but could I really blame him? Who would want to come between vampire so weakened by hungry she was nearly a newborn, and her prey. It was dangerous. I should be glad he took his chance to flee. I squeezed my eyes shut, using the pain from abandonment to keep me focused.

Something soft was pressed gently to my lips, tempting blood still warm, even though there was no heart beat. Not as alluring as the human, but delicious all the same. I sniffed lightly, barely an inhale of breath. Mufloni. Mountain Goat. The body held motionless, inanimate. In a motion so fast it could have been missed in a blink, I sunk my teeth into the flesh, rejoicing in the warm liquid the spilled into my mouth and down my throat. Unconsciously, my hands slowly clenched into fists and released repeatedly. I was too afraid to allow them too far from my body, too weak to hold up my own meal. Who was pressing this to my mouth? How had it gotten here? Without releasing the Mountain goat from my mouth, I opened my eyes to stare back at Edward. His eyes were brimming with concern, relief, and _something else_.

I wondered, as my eyes closed, how he could resist the blood spilling from an animal so close to him, but soon I was lost in blood lust, with no other thought then the feel of the blood running down my throat, satisfying the monster inside.

When the blood ran dry, I pushed the limp, lifeless body away and sat up. Edward was crouched not a foot away, his eyes never leaving mine. A trickle of blood dripped from my mouth, and hesitantly, he reach out to wipe it away. I felt increasingly insecure around him, already knowing his revolution of blood lust.

He wiped the tear of blood from my mouth with his thumb, bring it to his lips and tasting it. The sensation of his rough skin against so sensitive of an area sent shock waves through my spine.

"Mmmm, freesia." He muttered with his eyes still closed, slight anguish marring his moan.

_Shit._

"I think the goat made a bed of them. It reeks of fressia." I said._ Smell freesia on the goat. Please smell freesia on the goat._

After a moment of studying the goat he responded, dissatisfied, "Yes. You're right. I must have been in to big a hurry to notice before."

I wiped my mouth with my sleeve to hide my relief, grimacing when I remember how blood disgustingly trickled from my mouth moments ago.

"You must think I'm revolting." I said, not daring to meet his eyes, repulsive creature that I was.

"On the contrary," He spoke just above a whisper, in a soft, endearing voice. "I admire you're control. You're willingness to take physical pain rather then hurt others." I looked up at him, startled.

"Why did you do it? I insulted you, upset you, yet you still helped me."

Regret filled his face, distorting every feature. He shifted in his crouch, staring past me rather then at me. "Like I said, I admired your strength of will. I couldn't not help. It's against every moral I stand by." He looked back at me. I was unnerved by the intensity of his eyes.

"And please, I must apologize. Do no think for a moment that my foul mood is your doing." _Oh, if only you knew,_ I thought ironically. "Please, let's continue. My family is waiting."

He stood flawlessly, with the grace of a lynx that I could not hope to emulate even with my vampire balance and polish. He extended a hand, but, scared that I would like the feeling of my hand in his too much, I did not accept it.

Brushing off my clothes, we continued to his car.

**E POV **

"_My family would like to meet you, if you don't mind." He said gruffly, after a minute of staring at me with sharp eyes. Did just the thought of me really drive so much hate into him?_

"_Well, are you coming?" He asked without turning, as he walked out of the forest. _

I didn't wait for her as she battled caution and desire. Part of me did not want her to follow. She was so alluring in her own way. I was too intrigued by her, so skittish and afraid. I sensed her taking a half step back, ready to bolt, and then she stopped. Only for a moment, before following me.

The wind blew her scent toward me, with its strange falseness and emptiness, taunting me. What lay beneath? What was her real smell? Why did she hide such minuet details?

I scolded myself. I was too interested in this girl. I didn't want to be. I _hurt_ everyone I am interest in. Being so engrossed in her was betraying _Bella_. Bella, who did nothing more than love me. But there was something about this girl, I could not deny, that I was attracted to. However, I also hated her. Hated her for being attracting, kind, mysterious. Hated her for bring up Bella, even unknowingly.

The wind blew again, and I didn't realize she had stopped following me until earth shattering screams rippled through the air. I turned swiftly, anger flaring up at her stupidly to be so loud. Concern replaced fury when I saw her, bent over clutching her stomach. She fell to the ground in pain, wreathing against the dirt. She grabbed for anything and everything in a desperate attempt to control the pain. It was then I smelled the human, miles away, and realized that she had not hunted in a very, very long time, yet she still fought against the monster. I admired her greatly for her strength of will. Kneeling beside her, I tried to sooth her until the wind changed or the human left our range of smell. I permitted myself to place one hand on her shoulder, keeping myself as distant as possible. I was less afraid of her hostile nature at the moment, and more afraid of how my body reacted to her. Unconsciously, I realized I was humming a lullaby. She turned her head to me and stared with hazy, lust filled eyes, not really seeing me. I was taken aback by how vulnerable she looked, innocent eyes pleading for me to help. Crippled in pain, fighting with all her might against instinct, I could not believe how much she reminded me of Bella. Muttering relaxing nothings to her, I hoped that the wind would shift to relieve her from the burning. However, I could smell the human getting closer. I was not sure how much longer she could fight.

"Elise Clair, please, listen to me." I pleaded. "Hold on just a little longer. I'm going to get you something." I said standing and backing slowly way. It was almost too much, to hear her plead with me not to leave. I almost couldn't do it, feeling as if I was repeating the worst mistake of my life. "Just keep fighting for a little bit longer."

As soon as I hit the brush, I darted off into the forest. It was just our fortune that animals had sensed predators and fled. Half controlled by instinct, I ran for miles before coming upon a mountain goat. I knew the need was urgent, but I did not rush. Stalking my prey, I looked for the biggest, sweetest-blooded. It was not long before I zeroed in on my choice, taking it down easily by snapping its neck. I carried it back to her swiftly. She lay were I had left her, face distorted in anguish, her arms wrapped around her stomach. She seemed worried that if she left herself go, she would lose control. Gently, I crouch beside her again, lifting her into a sitting position, and pressing the animal to her lips. She inhaled shortly, and then, in the blink of an eye, sunk her teeth into its neck. Her hands remained at her lap, clenching and unclenching with each bob of her Adam's apple.

Her eyes fluttered open, though she did not stop drinking. It was absolutely the most innocently alluring thing I ever saw. The way she look up at me with doe eyes behind her eye lashes, still weak and fragile. Relief flooded my veins, knowing she would be okay, but also, _desire_, no matter how I tried to keep my distance, shockingly filled me as well.

Her eyes drifted closed again as she enjoyed the taste of the blood spilling into her mouth, soft moans emitted from deep in her throat, husky and raw. As tempting as the blood in front of me was, it was _nothing_ compared to the temptation of her full, delicate lips.

When the blood ran dry, she pushed the lifeless carcass away and sat up with shaky hands. I was worried for her, so much so that I couldn't look away. Though, no matter how much I tried to tell myself different, I knew that wasn't the _true _reason I couldn't look away. Blood ran down from her mouth. I had to fight the urge to lick it way. Instead, I lifted my hand to her face to cup her cheek, and wiped it way. The feeling of her smooth skin against my hand sent shock waves down my spine. I brought my finger back to mouth and licked the blood away. Blood is always sensational. Even a drop as it meets your tongue, the thrill dominates. Warm and sweet, with the very essence of your kill.

_And Freesia. _I felt as if I had been smack into reality. Was this some cruel punishment for being attracted to another girl? To be haunted by her presence?

"I think the goat made a bed of them. It reeks of fressia." Elisa Claire whispered, unnerved. I hadn't realized that I spoke aloud. I glanced at the goat, wondering why I had not smelled it before. Clearly, now, I could tell the smell was coming from its fur.

"Yes." I muttered, distractedly. "You're right. I must have been in to big a hurry to notice before."

She wiped her mouth with her sleeve, embarrassed by the blood.

"You must think I'm revolting." She said, staring at the ground.

"On the contrary," I spoke softly, hoping she would believe me. "I admire you're control. You're willingness to take physical pain rather then hurt others." _So much like Bella._ She looked me in the eyes, measuring them.

"Why did you do it?" She asked brokenly. "I insulted you, upset you, yet you still helped me."

Regret flooded me. How could I make her feel bad? Make her believe that my distain was for her. I shifted uneasily. I was only angry at myself. She _must _understand that. "Like I said, I admired your strength of will. I couldn't not help. It's against every moral I stand by." I forced myself to look at her as she spoke. "And please, I must apologize. Do no think for a moment that my foul mood is your doing. Please, let's continue. My family is waiting."

I stood swiftly, afraid to be so near to her for too long. I gave her a hand, but she refused it, needing to prove she was strong. She stood, brushed off her clothes, raised her chin high, and together we walk to my car.

**B POV**

My assumption was confirmed about Edward being sent by Carlisle when we reached the house Aro had lent them. He and Esme were standing hand in hand at the door, waiting for us. Excitement and love surged in me. I had to fight not to run to them and hug them.

Edward looked at Carlisle questioningly. Only the slightest nod gave away their silent conversation.

"What?" I asked nervously. He seemed slightly shocked and slightly amused that I was observant enough to notice.

"It's nothing. I just under the impression that Carlisle and Esme would not be here." He said nodding to the couple on the porch.

"Is that bad?" I could not imagine Carlisle's and Esme's presence being a bad thing, ever. Only comforting.

"No. Actually, it's a very good thing. They will keep Rosalie in line. However, before we go in, I think I should warn you that Rosalie is not very welcoming to guests." _Never has been_, I remember vaguely of her opinions of me as a human. "And Jasper acts out of caution. Please, ignore them." I was surprised to hear of his calm and distant brother as being rude to me. I nodded none the less. He got out of the car first, opening the door for me like a true gentlemen. His parents greeted me with tender smiles.

"Hello, Miss DeGhent. Welcome to our temporary home." Carlisle spoke with the air of a leader.

"That name is merely an alias. Please, call me Kit." Kit would be the name of the next major model. I smile to myself, already see the cover of Allure, InStyle, and Vogue. Small, bouncy brunette this time, with short hair.

"Oh! I love that haircut." Alice pushed past Carlisle and Esme. _Act surprised_. I reminded myself. _And block her power while you're at it! _I took a half step back, partly hidden behind Edward. He chuckled and stepped aside, whispering, so only I could hear, "She's harmless."

Carlisle eyes scowled Alice until she stopped bouncing around.

"As I was saying, my name is Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme. You've already met Edward. And this," He said, glaring at Alice. "Is Alice. She can see the outcome of decisions."

"Clairvoyant." I muttered. "Sweet."

"Ha! I told you see wouldn't be afraid of me!" She rejoiced. I laughed whole heartily. It was hard to imagine anyone being afraid of sweet, tiny, little Alice. I could help but feel so light around these loving people.

"This is Emmett," Carlisle continued, nodding to Emmett who stood in the doorway. Behind him, like normal, Rosalie stood, disgruntled arms across her chest. Some things never change. I chastised myself again for expecting them to. Jasper stood at her side, brooding face focused on mine, as if he could see right through me. I had to look away. The last empathic vampire I met, I could not block. Carlisle introduced them both. I nodded respectfully to the family.

"Thank you for inviting me over." I spoke directly to Carlisle.

"Of course, of course." He said, opening his arms in a gesture for us to go into the Victorian. Edward's hand hovered a centimeter from the small of my back, just touching my skin through the draping back of my shirt. He led me into the elegant decorated living room. The house was so similar to there old home. The only thing that gave it away to be property of the Volturi was the red, black, and brown of the walls and furniture, rather then the light hues that Esme preferred. I wanted to say what a nice home it was, but I wasn't fooling anyone, and I was sure they shared my opinion.

"If you don't mind," Carlisle was saying, "I am curious as to how you came upon this lifestyle." He sat on the love seat with Esme, while the others quickly took similar seats. I was the only one standing, besides Jasper, who stood with his hands on the back of Alice's chair, calculating eyes ready to attack.

"I heard about your family and friends in Denali long ago and realized if this is what I had to be, I might as well live it this way."

"Was this before you came to the Volturi?" Esme questioned.

"Yes, three or four centuries ago." I said, proud that I manage to tell only the truth so far. Lies would just make everything messier.

"It must be hard," She continued. "With no one to help you."

"It's only strength of will." I responded.

"You make something very hard, sound very easy." Carlisle chuckled. "If you ever need help, young Kit, come to either us or the Denali clan. It is an open invitation."

"Thank you." I nodded. "However, I do not believe that will be nessa-" I was cut of by the shrill ring of my cell phone. _Hate is a strong word, but I really, really don't like you._"Excuse me." I apologized, pulling the small phone from my pocket, not even glancing at the Caller I.D. Costume ring tones were very handy.

"Aro." I said, sweetening my voice with false sugar.

_"Dear girl, how are you?"_ I was well aware that everyone in the room could hear my conversation clearly.

"As well as ever. A reason, for your call?" I ask hastily, not enjoying him infringing upon my time with the Cullen's.

"_Just calling to make sure your hunt trip went as planned. No miss adventures."_ I growled. Putting a hand over the speaker, I swore under my breath. Aro had sent the human into my hunting grounds. It wouldn't have been the first time Aro had tried to change my dietary habit through trickery. I took a calming breath, and removed my hand.

"No, no misadventures, though I was interrupted." I spoke, glancing around the room at each vampire.

"_Not by me, I hope."_

"No." _You wish. _"By the Cullen's. In fact, I with them right now." The instance it left my mouth, I regretted saying it. I could practically feel Aro smirk at the other end of the phone.

"_You are? I wonder, have you told th-"_

"Another reason, dear Aro, for your call?" I cut him off.

"_No, no, just loving concer-"_

"Then I believe our conversation has ended." I snapped the phone shut before he could reply. Loving concern my ass. I stared at the small phone in my hand for a minute. What was I doing here? How stupid could I be? Aro's call had brought me back to reality. The closer I got to them, the more likely they were to find out who I was. This needs to end. Now.

"Are you alright?" Edward had moved to my side, hovering above my right shoulder with concern.

"Fine." I couldn't stop the creak in my voice even if I had wanted to. "I need to leave. It was nice meeting you all. We should see each other again." I lied. I had no intention of ever running into them again. "Goodbye, Carlisle." I nodded to him. "Esme. Emmett. Alice. Rosalie. Jasper." I nodded to them all. I turned toward Edward, suddenly realizing that we were much too close. "Edward." I had got my goodbye. Now I had to find the strength of will to leave. One foot in front of the other. I didn't want to leave. Though it was my intention not to look back, I couldn't help by glance over my shoulder as I walked out the door. One last look. They stood in all their beauty, watching me exit. My eyes looked with, of all people, my best friend. I realized that Alice, who had been quite and still since we set foot into the house, was frowning at me, eyes narrowed under scrunched eyebrows. With one last fleeting glance, I could have sworn her eyes were hostile.

--

Da Da DAAAA. Why does Alice hate Bella? What _does_ she know??

The ring tone is Hate (I really really don't like you) by Plain White T's. If you don't know them, check 'em out. They have a lot of good songs. Hate is love song, but I figured if Bella just used the one verse, it would be pretty funny.

D new update soon. (I mean it this time.) because I can't stop writing.


	4. The Other Man

Volturi's Precious Guard

**Volturi's Precious Guard **

Hey everyone, my profile is being a little wonkee. I try to put pictures in, it doesn't work. I try to put in a link, my pro won't save. Anyone know how to put the actual picture in your pro? Not just the link?

I'm bouncing up and down right now! I always had a general idea of what would happen in this story, but I never had an ending, and wasn't really happy with the general lead up to the ending. But I was watching Underworld (best movie ever!) and that gave me an idea for a character. So I wrote one short scene with him in it, and then another, and then he became a major character, and that gave me a brilliant ending! So I really like this story now, which means I'll work harder on it! Anyway, here the next chapter.

Bella's new look is in my pro.

**Chapter Four: The Other Man**

**B POV **

After pacing my room within Volterra for hours, I finally decided a walk would be better use of my time. The sun, shining down with all it gay cheerfulness, prevented me from leaving the confines of my home, and more preciously, Aro, who I was avoiding. It was much too draining to use my power to stop humans from seeing my skin sparkle. Also there was always the chance of an unusually observant human who could see through the thin veil I placed on their minds. So instead, I was thankful Volterra was so big, allowing me to walk for hours with my thoughts without meeting a single vampire.

I couldn't help but think. Years of mental discipline and preparation, shattered. Every thought I had was consumed by the Cullen's. I had thought that saying goodbye would help me survive another thousand years, but it just made me want to see them again. I wouldn't allow myself to. It was easier, not being around them. I refused to live a lie, and they don't want Bella back in there lives.

It was settled, then. In the morning, I would leave and start a new life. My name would be Kitsin Lovette, from London. A model, who lost her parents in tragic car accident. Long, blonde, wavy hair, a little blonder then Rose, with a similar face. Thinner nose, fuller, less perfect mouth. Tall, tan skin. I turned my unappealing gray-black Doors t-shirt into a fluffy, pink V-neck sweater that hung off my narrow shoulders. Absently, I rubbed the bit mark on my collar bone from my change, which I could not hide. Kit would be a well-known model, but not famous. In her early twenty's, working mostly for Victoria's Secret.

So absorbed in my thoughts, I never noticed Aro start to walk beside me. I knew he must have sought me out, for I purposely avoided places he would be. I reprimand myself for forgetting to keep my shield up twice.

"Yes, Aro?" I asked impatiently. He walked beside me, looking straight in front of himself. I was struck by how serious he was. Rarely, he acted his age, but, once in a while, he would stop playing his games, and actually act concerned for me. I respected him at times like this, where he was almost a father figure. None the less, it was a father I didn't want. I should be nicer, but most of the time I hated him so much, I couldn't stop myself from being cruel when he was pleasant.

"How long do you believe you can get up this charade, young Isabella?" He asked. "I know from personal experience, when you play games such as these, eventually, you get caught, hurt." I snorted, knowing very well the majority of the time, Aro was the one catching me. Hurting me. A young vampire rushed past us, bumping a statue in his haste. It was comical that he was so afraid of me.

"I plan to play no game. I will not see them again, and, unless _someone_ interferes-" I gave him a pointed look, "they will never be the wiser."

"I will not tell them." He concluded after a moment. "However, they will be spending a great deal of time in Volterra." I stopped next to the picture of King Henry the Fifth, forcing him to look at me, daring him to forbid me to leave.

"It won't be a problem. I plan on leaving in the morning." He smirked, and I could tell he was starting to play his games again.

"Lucian will be coming back from the south tonight." He baited me. I narrowed my eyes at him. Lucian, the prince of the Volturi. Practically my betrothed. Oh, how I hated that man. He was perhaps the sixth oldest vampire in existence. It was a well known fact that if anything should ever happen to Marcus, Aro, or Caius, he would take their place. I couldn't understand, at first, why Aro would allow anyone so much motivation to kill him, until I discovered Lucian was Aro's mate, Sulpicia's, human-life son. While he was out on his mission to keep Southern vampires in-line, it was easy to sneak away. He would leave me alone, for about three years, until Aro had enough with whatever alias I was using. Then he would take joy in bringing me back to Volterra. But if I was here when he came back, he wouldn't want me to leave. And whatever Lucian wants, Lucian gets. Great. Just what I needed, Lucian back.

"I suppose I will have to leave sooner then planned." Was my only response.

"I'm afraid my son requested that you stay here, until he gets back. He was unhappy that be couldn't bring you home from your stint as Miss DeGhent. He misses you." Aro taunted me with a false apologetic tone. This was his way of punishing me for every time I mocked him. 'Request' was the blackest blasphemy. It was no request. I would not be leaving in the near future.

"I see." I began to walk again, ignoring Aro's glowing disposition and snide smile. I felt that I had not seen the end of Aro's games for the day. Something told be that he had one last jab up his sleeve. As we turned down the hallway toward the west wing, I stopped dead in my tracks. The entire Cullen family was gathered at the end of the hall. Aro's smirk grew tenfold.

"Kit!" Edward recognized me instantly, though I had nothing in common with the appearance I held yesterday. Once again, Edward sensed me without any physical detail giving me away.

"Kit?" Aro mouthed, looking back at me. "Is that what you're calling yourself these days?" I began to walk toward him and the Cullen's, afraid at how far he'd push his promise of not interfering. "I don't ever recall you using that name before. There was Angela, Gracie, Miranda, Jackie, B-" I tripped and stomped on his foot, _hard._ He squeaked out 'Ella' as I fell. Two strong, pale hands caught me before I could touch the floor. I did not need to look up to guess the owner. Edward smiled down at me, and lifted me to my feet.

"Of course he finds the only clumsy vampire." Emmett scoffed. Instantly, I blushed. I truly _was_ a clumsy vampire, even when I wasn't fake tripping.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Aro smirked, amused by my act. 'Fine' I muttered. "Let continue to the common room, shall we?"

The Cullen's nodded and continued with Aro, as I hung back, hoping to slip away unnoticed. My hopes were squashed when Edward hung back with me.

"Are you alright?" He asked as we slowly made our way to the common room. "You left rather abruptly last night." I tried to remain detached, cold, and lifeless. Staring straight ahead and speaking with a monotone. Answering with single syllable answers. "Fine." It lasted about, oh, two seconds, before he stepped in front of me, blocking my path and forcing me to look at him.

"You're upset at me." He said, concerned. He was pouting. I couldn't help but smile up at him. His face broke into that easy, crooked smile I loved. Reflecting on our relationship was something I tried very hard not to do. Nevertheless, things slipped through, such how easy his smile had been in the beginning, and how, slowly after James attacked, he smiled less and less. By the end, he was so tense all the time, I rarely saw him as carefree as he was now.

"Don't tell anyone," I fake whispered, fully aware that everyone in the castle could hear me. I was eager to get Aro back for ruining my fun last night and his jabs this morning "Aro is kind of a party crasher." His laugh was music to my ears. As we continued into the common room, he bent his head to my ear. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." His lips tickled my ear.

I giggled.

I think everyone in the common room openly stared at us at that moment. Me, who was so cold, emotionless, and the regular downer, giggling like a schoolgirl. Faces, including Aro and the Cullen's, ranged from shocked, stunned, surprised, relieved, amused, glad, and hostile. I expected Rosalie to be hostile, so I was shocked when _she_ beamed at me and _Alice_, my dear, sweet, best friend, Alice look posed to kill. I had brushed off the look she had given my last night as frustration stemming from her inability to see my future, but now, I was sure she hated me.

I could care less at the moment. All that mattered was that Edward was beaming brighter then even Rosalie, delighted with the response he had gotten from me. I breathed a sigh of relief. He liked me.

No. He likes _Kit._ I was beginning to hate Kit. I hated myself even more for making her up. I had promised myself I wouldn't live a lie, but here I was.

We sat in circled, lush leather chairs near the vast bay window, chatting politely, sharing information, concerns, and theories. The common room was crowded, as a result of the sun and clear sky. Often, on days such as these vampires would gather in the common room to entertain themselves, either with polite conversation, or juvenile games. On the far side of the room, half the guard was wrestling in friendly matches. Jane sat with her brother, chatting and watching a movie on the wide screen TV. By the other wide screen, Demetri and Felix played some nameless car racing video game. As the hours past, people would move about, change activities. Only we stayed the same, plenty to catch up on. Jasper, Aro, and Carlisle spent three hours alone discussing the effect of the American Civil War on the world. Twice, I tried to duck away. Both times Aro stopped me, politely inquiring about some bit of knowledge. I gave up after the third time, as his questions became more threatening. '_Dear, what was the name of that little town you are so fond of? The one where it always rains?' 'Tacoma, in America, Aro." _ His warning was clear, stop trying to leave. If I tried again, the questions would become more pointed. Gradually, I was pulled into the conversation, putting in my two cent here and there. Mostly, I stole glances at Edward under lowered lashes. I couldn't stop the feeling evoked in me the first time I caught him doing the same. As soon as our eyes locked, I blushed and looked away, only to glance back a moment later. He smirked triumphantly, unashamed.

The hours past so quickly in Edward's presence, I would have never noticed the evening pass into late night if I hadn't caught the glimpse of Lucian at the front gates. I knew the first thing he would do was personally inform Aro of his arrival. I stood, and Edward stood with me automatically. Carlisle, Aro, and the men stood as well, as all gentlemen do.

"Excuse me, someone has just arrived that I feel I should greet." _Or run away from._ Aro raised two delicate eyebrows at me in amused curiosity. It did not escape him that I was headed the wrong direction.

"Dear, I'm sure our guest will come directly to find me." He replied.

"No, no, I'm sure I can find a short cut this way. I'd like to see him first." I walked hastily. Damn Aro for making the rooms so big. I was half across the room when Lucian's dark, cinnamon aroma hit me.

"My dear!" His lush voice called. Everyone knew who he was calling to, even without the use of names. I turned, placing a smile on my face. The nicer I was, the soon he would let me get away. As hastily as I had tried to exit the room, he walked to me. When he reached me, he pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. I stiffened immediately, knowing it was all I could do until he chose to release me. It would be worse if I fought. He'd do it more often if I fought. "I have missed you." He whispered in my ear, before turning to greet the guest. As soon as his back was turned, I wiped my forehead and pretended to vomit. I knew I had been caught when Lucian's had wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him. Aro was finishing up introductions.

"How nice to meet the coven whose lifestyles have affected my dear's life so." His voice was a sweet as honey, like always, but I knew that it was the greatest of insults. No one hated my lifestyle choice more than Lucian. Carlisle nodded politely, while Edward's already gloomy eyes narrowed. I had always wondered if Lucian's thoughts were as sugar coated as his words. I guess not. I concentrated on blocking any of his thoughts that revolved around Bella.

"Ahem." Lucian was looking at me expectantly. It took me a moment to realize what he wanted.

"Oh, right!" I said, clumsily. The reason the Volturi kept me around. It was easier for them to go about their business when the sun didn't make their skin sparkle and rash newborns didn't try to kill their princes. Typically, they used me for this purpose, but I was not stupid enough to forget that my real value lay in my ability to block powers. Closing my eyes, I gently peeled away the layers of my power I had placed on Lucian, removing his blonde hair and blue eyes.

Lucian was a handsome man, taller then Edward, shorter then Jasper, but leaner then them both. Charcoal black hair was pulled into a pony tail at the base of his neck. He had a dark, brooding face, with a prominent nose and heavy eyebrows. His skin was so olive under a pale parlor it could almost pass for tan. He had been changed in his mid-twenties. His personality was well enough, if not too pushy. I probably would have like him as a friend, if he didn't continuously lust after me. Possibly, if Edward had never existed, I could have like him as more then a friend.

"Thank you." Was his simple reply.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to hunt." I told them, hoping to escape easily. I was surprised when Lucian responded, instead of Aro.

"You just hunted yesterday." He said gruffly, tightening his arm around my waist. Someone had been keeping taps on me.

"I was interrupted." I said, smiling at Edward. He smiled back for a moment, though it was clear his focus was on the man holding me to his side forcefully.

"Fine." Lucian replied, distain woven though his words, "Hurry back. I want to have a talk with you about this whole Rodmilla DeGhent business." Translation: Don't go running off. I learned years ago it was pointless to run from them. He released me without anymore displays of affection, for which I was grateful. I said my goodbyes, and left. Relieved I'd gotten out and gotten the chance to hunt.

I hunted quickly, less concerned with the choice of my prey, mainly concentrating on getting as much of my strength back as possible. I killed many animals that night, more then I should have, and had to take extra precaution in disposing of the remains. When I was done, I mediated. It was easier to think clearly after satisfying the burning in my throat. Slowly, I release the block I had put on Alice, without undoing any others. It was harder to unblock just one person, rather then a whole group, such as fortune tellers. Once I was sure it was secure, I decided to wait at the Cullen's home for them.

**E POV**

An hour after Alice saw Kit waiting for us at our house, Aro finally excused himself and his vile son. Carlisle slowly made his way through Volterra, greeting old friends along the way. Alice constantly reminded me not to speak to him until it was safe. Out of the whole family, Alice was the only one who did not seem pleased with my newfound happiness. Though she hid her thoughts well, it did not take a genius to presumption she felt I was betraying Bella. I could not blame her. I badgered myself over and over. I should not like this girl, but every time I was around her, I could not help myself. I still love Bella, with all my heart, but I was attracted to Kit. The way she talked, the way she acted, the way her hair fell around her face. Everything about her was perfect in my eyes, no matter how I wished I could ignore it.

Finally, we were outside, miles from the vampires' precise hearing. Before I could speak, Alice cut me off.

"Carlisle, Kit is waiting at the manor for us." She spoke indifferently. Carlisle nodded, asking if she knew why. To this, neither Alice nor I had an answer. We made our way more swiftly after that, but I still had the urge to leave my family and run to the house.

When we finally arrived, Kit was seated in the dim living room, on my piano, playing a broken Chopin. Her originally pink sweater was covered in dirt. Her skintight jeans had a similar appearance, ripped at the knees. Her hair, which had fallen in perfect waves this evening, now was pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of her neck. Still perfect, even with short bangs falling out and small twigs tangled in the lengthy locks. She greeted us with a radiant smile, looking directly at me.

"Carlisle, Esme." She said, sweetly, her way of greeting the entire family. "I hope you don't mind. You offered me an open invitation." As she spoke she watched her fingers, choppy and uneven.

"Not at all, dear. Come, let's get you cleaned up." Esme's thoughts were full of concern, picking up on Kit's distress which I could not sense. "Carlisle, why don't you take the boys out to hunt? Alice, Rose, would you help me?" She was already guiding Kit from the bench up the stairs, before I could protest. Rose followed, dragging Alice along. I stared after them for a long time, trying to think of some excuse to stay.

"Come on, lover boy," Emmett laughed, as he dragged me from the house. Carlisle and Jasper were talking quietly a few feet ahead of us.

"Well, I liked her." Emmett announce when we were far enough away from the house.

"She does seem like a very sweet girl." Carlisle agreed. "However, I think all of us, especially the men, need to be cautious around her. I sense problems between her and Lucian. I do not want to get involved in that mess, if it can be avoided."

I spoke up, remembering the knowledge I had gained from Lucian. "Lucian has been her keeper for three centuries, since she was born. He's the only one who has power to control her." I mentally compared the way Kit acted around Aro and the way she acted around Lucian in his memories. She didn't dare defy him.

"Generally, she's disgusted by him, but I sensed underlying fear." Jasper added. I nodded, having drawn similar conclusions.

"Sometimes Lucian's mind would go unexpectedly blank, mid thought. I believe she was instructed to block certain things Lucian might think." I informed them.

Carlisle was shocked and troubled by those facts. If Aro wanted something in Lucian's thoughts kept secret, it was something that he specifically didn't want us to know.

"That is a point of concern. She is more powerful then we thought." He admitted, though he was reluctant to think Aro meant us ill will.

"I'm also worried about what I sensed when I first met her." Jasper admitted. "She was excited to meet us, overjoyed, in fact. It wasn't until she looked at me that she became frustrated, nervous, and scared."

"Understandable," I tried to defend her. I could believe Aro was plotting, but Kit was innocent. I knew it in the very depths of my soul. "Considering only your power works on her."

"Exactly." Though he did not smile, his eyes gleamed like a cat that had caught a mouse. "Edward, we never told her what my power was."

This realization dazed even me into silence. She could not have known what Jasper's power was, since not even Aro had known at the time. Unless someone had been watching us, keeping tabs.

"I think we should make this a short hunting trip." Carlisle concluded, his thought spinning Emse's, Rose's, and Alice's safety.

--

**B POV**

Esme rushed me upstairs and ordered me into the guest bathroom to shower. I pulled of my ripped and tatter Doors T-shirt and jeans, sad to see my most comfortable clothes ruined. I showered quickly, afraid if I took to long, they would not be there when I came out. I was drying off when Alice knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said, rapping the towel around myself.

"Here," Alice grumbled, throwing a pile of clothes at me. I was stunned by her harsh attitude.

"Where's Esme and Rosalie?" I asked, bewildered. She practically sneered at me.

"Carlisle needed to talk to them, so I'm babysitting you." She huffed.

"Ok, Ok," I said, raising my hands in surrender. "I get it, you hate me. You can stop being so obvious." Her features softened slightly, and she sighed, sitting on the toilet.

"I haven't been fair to you." She whispered, half apologetic. "I've resented you because my brother has shown interest in you."

"Why would you hate me for that?" I asked, though I already had an idea. She sighed again, eyes filling with emotion.

"A really long time ago, we were settled in a small town. Edward found a singer, but he didn't kill her." She said, looking downing into her folded hands. "He fell in love with her. Her name was Bella, and she was my best friend. Edward thought it would be best if we left, so she wouldn't be in danger." She was looking past me now, at the wall, reliving some distant vision. "It was raining. Her brakes were out. I just saw the car go over the side a cliff, into the rapids." I grimaced. After cutting the brake line and putting a brick on the petal, I hadn't stuck around to see the ruins of my precious truck in the white water. Jake had been with me, which I realized years later had save me from Alice. Jake believed that I was running away to get a fresh start. I knew he wouldn't help me if I told him the truth. He would be disappointed in me. Alice looked me in the eyes, fully honest. "I guess I'm happy that Edward's not catatonic anymore. But I resented you, because I felt like Edward was betraying her. I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at Edward."

"I don't want to cause you any trouble." I said to her. "Please don't let me get in between you and your brother."

Alice blinked, eyes glistening. "That's exactly what Bella would say. You're so much like her." _You have no idea._ I thought to myself. I felt sick at the fact that I was betraying my best friend.

"Can I ask you something?" She whispered.

"Anything." I said, feeling the need to repent. I needed to give her anything and everything to wash away my sins.

"I didn't understand for the longest time." She began, frustrated. "Not until Aro explained about your- your shape shifting power. I kept having these visions. They started May 9, 2006. It was raining outside and dark, and on a cushy bed, a red-headed newborn was screaming at Lucian. I was stunned by her arrogance, her blatant death wish. Through out the years, I have had hundreds of these strange visions. Something connected them all, though they were of different vampires. Linked by some unseen presence, not a physical trait. And sometimes I got the strangest feeling of being blocked." She had begun to look past me again, remembering many months she sent plague by these dreams. However, when she spoke of being blocked, she looked pointedly at me, telling me she understood now. "I thought, perhaps," She continued, "Who ever was causing them could block me, and the only thing I was allowed to see, was the vampires his decisions affected. But that's not what it was, was it?" She asked. I stared straight back into her eyes. She already knew the answer. "No. I didn't think so. All those visions, all those blocking feelings, the confusion and frustration were because of you, weren't they? Which leaves the question, why? Why is my mind so fixated on you?" She asked, pleading for me to give her the answer she desired.

"I'm no fortune teller." Was my only reply. "I don't know what effect my life will have on yours." I was stone walling her, and she knew it. I thought she was going to snap and attack me, she was so angry. Who was I to deny her her peace of mind? Her eyes asked me. I was no one. I had no right, yet still, I choose not to tell her the truth.

She stomped out of the room, aggregated, muttering about the Volturi's stupid, precious guard. I didn't need to be a mind read to guess she would have attacked me it I wasn't so close to the Volturi.

Speaking of mind readers, my favorite one stood in the door way of the guest bedroom, watching Alice leave. He looked at me, his eye scanning from the top of my wet, straggly hair to my bare toes on the cold tile, and then quickly away. I blushed, realizing I was standing in only a towel. I quickly shut the door. I changed into my old clothes, wanting to keep nothing that would remind me of the Cullen's. I could practically feel my cheeks' burning, though I knew, in reality, no blood was rising to them. Hiding the clothes Alice had given me, I changed my ripped jeans and shirt to resemble hers.

Slowly, even for a human, I opened the door. He stood next to the bed, looking mildly uncomfortable. My mind reeled back to all the times I had walked into my room every night after my human minute to see him lying on the bed so violently, that it caused me to stumble back. Of course, he caught me, which only sent me into another shocked moment of dejavou.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned, as he set me back on my feet. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm fine." I started to say, only to be cut off by someone downstairs. "What?!" they hissed, a half huffed whisper-scream. I couldn't make out any of the other conversation, it was going on so quietly.

"Maybe we should go for a walk." Edward suggested. My heart would have skipped a beat, if I wasn't so concerned about what was going on downstairs.

"Edward." Carlisle's fatherly warning rung out. Edward looked toward the door as if he was trying to listen better.

"Oh, hush." Alice hissed. I'm sure I wasn't the only one to be surprised at her tone, though Edward didn't show any. "He'll be fine. We have bigger problems to worry about."

Carlisle must have been undecided because Edward remained still, looking hopefully toward the hallway. Eventually, Carlisle's agreed. The next thing I knew, Edward was pulling me by the hand toward the window, muttering, 'faster this way.' I didn't realize until he was pulling the drapes back what he was talking about.

"Edward," I chided. "Edward, I don't think this is such a brilliant idea." As stupid as it sounds, I _am_ a vampire and I _am_ afraid of heights. Even though I knew I couldn't get hurt, the idea of falling head over heels never sat well with me, not even with Jacob when he tried to take me cliff diving.

"Nonsense." Was all Edward said before jumping from the fourth story window, pulling me along.

"Edward!" I screamed, tripping on the sill. It didn't hurt when my shins hit the wood, cracking it, but it did cause me to fall head first toward the ground. My stomach dropped. Subconsciously, I felt two strong hands manipulate be through the air, righting me. All I was consciously thinking about was the soil that was quickly approaching.

With a small 'uff', we hit the ground. I still held my eyes squinted shut. My stomach was doing flips. Edward chuckled, the vibrations ringing through my body.

"Kit," He said still chuckling. One of his hands cupped my cheek. "Kit, open you're eyes." I shook my head vigorously. He seemed to find that extraordinarily funny. His body trembled with laughter, shifting me ever so slightly. This thumb traced soothing circles on my cheek. I realized at that point exactly how my body was positioned next to his.

Opening my eyes, I stared straight down into his beautiful, loving, amber ones. My body was lying completely prone on top of his. I could feel every inch of his skin and clothes. The only part of me that was touching the ground was my tips of knees, parted so that his legs could lie between them. My hands were pulled tight to my chest, resting on his. One of his hands rested on my face, while the other lay _low_ on my back. Our faces were inches apart.

His hand slowed in its motions. We were so close. All I wanted to do was lean forward and let our lips connect again. From the look in his eyes, he wouldn't object…

His hands moved to my waist in a millisecond, pushing me up and away. His face looked away. He rolled me over to the side, stood, and helped me up, still chuckling.

"A vampire scared of heights," he shook his head.

"Only because I'm so clumsy. Do you know how annoying a broken neck is?" I asked, wiping off my jeans, slightly put off.

He laughed harder at me, muttering about vampires who are clumsy, as we walked towards the woods. A cold breeze ruffed my shirt, warm and tickling against my colder skin. I looked down, frowning. My tattered shirt was now completely ripped beyond repair. I huffed, fingering the new rip.

"This was my most comfortable shirt." I muttered. Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"It looks fine." He said.

"To your eyes." I said under my breath. We had reached the little deer trail near the house. The trees pushed close to the trail, forcing Edward and I to walk shoulder to shoulder. Every time I stepped wrong, our bare arms would meet, sending jolts of electricity through my body.

"That's right. I can't see what you really look like." He looked down at me, raising a hand to touch the ends of my blonde hair. "I wonder," he said, barely more then a whisper. "Am I really touching your hair?"

I stared into his eyes. He wasn't really looking at me, while he played with my hair. He was looking at it as if he was asking if it was real, if I was real. I longed to stretch out a hand and touch him, as he had touched me only moments before by the window. To play with his hair. To kiss his lips.

"Do you were this disguise often?" He asked. I shook my head, pulling the strand lightly from his fingers. Instantly, I missed his touch.

"I never wear the same disguise twice." I informed him. I tripped over a root, his hand grabbed my hip, righted me, and was gone faster then a fleeting ghost.

"Do you ever not were one?" He asked, as I blushed. I usually wasn't this clumsy. It was easier as a vampire, to keep half my mind paying attention to being graceful. Although, when ever I was with Edward, I seemed to have trouble on concentrating on anything but him.

"No." I answered his question quickly, unwilling to stay on this topic long.

"Will you ever show me what you really look like?" He asked, like a little kid asking his brother to let in on a secret. I wanted to, that moment, really wanted to say yes. Hell, I wanted to show him that second.

"Maybe someday," I lied easily. One good thing about the change, lying came easily to me now. He reached for my hair again, smiling like an innocent child. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Please," he whispered. He was so close to me. Slowly, he leaned into me until he nose rested above my head. I knew he wouldn't smell freesia, no matter how hard he tried.

"Mmmm. Strawberries."

Damn. I needed to work on that. His hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me even closer. Shocked, I gasped, tripping over my feet and pulling him down with me.

A rock crumbled into dust under the force as my back hit the ground. Edward placed to hands on either side on my head to prevent his body from hitting mine. Some how, his legs had spread mine apart, so his could rest in between them. Automatically, my knees rose so that my feet sat firmly on the ground. The whole act pushed my hips closer to his.

"We can't keep meeting like this." he whispered in my ear. His lips brushed against the sensitive skin there. His breath still managed fanned out over my face.

"We don't. Last time I was on top." I smirked boldly. I could feel his lips spread into a smile against my skin. Hesitantly, his lips moved down my jaw and kissed my cheek. I turned my head centimeters so that my lips replaced my cheek, all the while staring him straight in the eye. He knew exactly what he was doing when he leaned in. I closed my eyes as he kissed me gently. Without the need for air, I couldn't be sure how long we kissed, softly, never asking for more, but when he pulled away he hissed.

"Damn." He whispered angrily. I must have looked hurt when he looked into my eyes, because he leaned down so our lips touched briefly once more. He pulled away, letting out a low grumble from deep in his chest.

"It's not you. My family is coming. They need to talk to us." He stood faster then I could register, smirking down at me when I wobbly pushed off from the dirty ground. I was surprised once again when his arm snaked around my waist, pulling me to his side, as his family appeared from the trees. Even though I was used to welcoming the sight of them now, it did not escape me that they were in an attack formation. Fanning out in a V, Carlisle in front, Jasper and Emmett to either of his sides, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice behind them.

Edward frowned and stepped partly in front of me.

"Edward, it's time to come home." Carlisle's said. "We're leaving."


	5. Leaving With Secrets

Volturi's Precious Guard

**Volturi's Precious Guard**

Ok, guys, were here again. Don't got much to say this time. Cept, I'm a very simple girl. I like simple things. Ice Cream on the weekends, going out with friends twice a week, a review now and then… D Seriously, I don't ask for much, just a simple smile ( D ) will make me happy. Just tell me one thing you liked. Thanks D The next chapter starts with Edward see Bella get out of the shower.

**Chapter 5: Leaving with Secrets**

I knew something was wrong when I walked into the house and felt Alice immediately block me. I was even more frightened when I realized she was upstairs with Kit. Running up the three flights of stairs, I made it to the guest bedroom just as Alice stormed out. Walking inside, I saw Kit in the bathroom, one hand holding up a towel wrapped around her body, the other pinching the bridge of her nose. Her hair was dripping wet, curly strands running halfway down her back. She turned toward me, a drip of water running down her chest. The small towel hung low on her upper torso, showing just the swell of her chest. It clung to her body, showing her curves better then any designer dress ever could. Too short to fit well, it revealed almost all of her thighs, just covering the rise of her back. My eyes unconsciously traveled down her sculpted legs, right down to her toes on the white tile.

Realizing what I was going, I looked away quickly, embarrassed. I heard the door shut swiftly. She seemed as embarrassed as I was. It took her only a moment before the bathroom door slowly creeked open. Downstairs, Emse made a mental note to oil the hinges.

I shifted uncomfortablely when our eyes met. For a second, she stared at me with unbelieving eyes. Then, almost as if some unseen force pushed her back, she stumbled.

Without thinking that hitting her head on the corner would not hurt her, I lunged, grabbing her before she could even fall off her feet.

"Are you alright?" I asked, afraid she had been expecting me to leave. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm fi-" She was cut off by Alice. Downstairs Carlisle had been explaining the situation to Alice to low for anyone else to hear. When being told the information about Kit knowing Jasper's talent, she was suddenly on edge.

"Maybe we should go for a walk." I suggested, eager to get her away from the impending eruption.

"Edward." Carlisle's fatherly warning rung out. He didn't want any of us alone with her, or separated at the moment.

"Oh, hush." Alice hissed. "He'll be fine. We have bigger problems to worry about."

Carlisle remained undecided. On one hand he was looking out for the protection of his family, on the other hand he want Kit gone so the could talk, but was not willing to be rude. Carlisle felt that something was amiss, but, unlike Alice, Rose, and Jasper, he felt that Kit was in trouble, not behind it. Part of him wanted to save her. Finally, realizing that I could take care of myself, Carlisle agreed. I didn't give his still slightly undecided mind a chance to change. I pulled Kit by the hand, ignoring the warmth I felt while her hand was in mine. I muttered something about this begin faster, as I approached the window, unwilling to subject her to my families stares. As I pulled the drapes back, I felt her pull away from me. I was glad that she didn't drop my hand.

"Edward," she stuttered. "Edward, I don't think this is such a brilliant idea."

"Nonsense." I ignored her, jumping out the window and pulling her along.

"Edward!" She screamed as she tripped on the sill, falling head first out the window. I righted her until she was pressed against my chest, my arms wrapped around her. I loved the feeling. All I wanted to do was keep her close to me forever. The sting of betray in the back of my mind was what reminded me I did not deserve her. The whole fall last three seconds, but being able to capture every millisecond made it seem like so much longer. With a small 'uff', we hit the ground on my back. She lay on top of me, her arms tight to her chest and her eyes securely closed.

"Kit," I said, chuckling. I raised a hand to cup her cheek. "Kit, open you're eyes." She shook my head vigorously. The look was comical, sending me into another round of laughter. The vibrations ran through my body to hers, shifting her and causing her to rub in all the right places. I traced small circles on her cheek with my thumb. She opened her eyes to look down into mine.

Suddenly, I realized just how close we were. She was practically straddling me, my left hand _way _to far down on her spine to be considered appropriate. Unconsciously, all my motions stopped. I wanted to kiss her. She was only a few inches away and leaning closer. I closed my eyes, and-

Bella flashed through my mind.

In less then a millisecond, as fast as I could possibly go, I grabbed her waist and pushed her away. I tried not to look into her eyes as I stood, pretending to chuckle. I offered her a hand up and she accepted.

"A vampire scared of heights," I shook my head. Only I knew it was to try and clear it.

"Only because I'm so clumsy." She defended, chin raised high. "Do you know how annoying a broken neck is?" She wiped imaginary dirt from her jeans.

I laughed harder, muttering about vampires who are clumsy, as we walked towards the woods. She never did what I expected. She frowned, looking down at the shirt Alice had given her. Huffing, she fingered some make-believe line.

"This was my most comfortable shirt." She muttered.

I raised an eyebrow at her, not understanding. "It looks fine."

"To your eyes." She garbled, not paying attention. We had reached the little deer trail near the house. The trees pushed close to the trail, forcing Kit and I to walk shoulder to shoulder. Every time she stepped wrong, our bare arms would meet, sending jolts of electricity through my body.

"That's right." I said. "I can't see what you really look like." I looked down at her, fascinated by her power. For centuries, no one had been able to hide their true selves from me. I could always see through them. It was mind boggling to know that she not only hid her true self from me, but also her physical self. Raising a hand to touch the ends of her blonde hair, I couldn't help but muse aloud. "I wonder, am I really touching your hair?"

She stared into my eyes, though I barely noticed, I was so intrigued with the idea that I was not really touching her at all. "Do you were this disguise often?" I asked, genially curious. Was this one of her favorites? Or did she prefer brunette to blonde? Short to long? She shook her head, pulling the strand lightly from my fingers. Instantly, I missed the touch.

"I never wear the same disguise twice." She informed me, tripping over a root. Without thinking, my hands grabbed her hip, righted her, and quickly came back to my side. I didn't want to touch her sometimes, and other times I did. With every touch, I felt as if I was betraying Bella, who I still loved more the world. But every time Kit looked at me, I couldn't resist. It was as if everything else didn't exist.

"Do you ever not were one?" I asked.

"No." She answered quickly. I could sense that she was unwilling to stay on the topic, but I had to know.

"Will you ever show me what you really look like?" I asked hopefully. She looked back with the same expression, like she wanted to, but something was stopping her.

She looked away, concentrating on the path in front of her.

"Maybe someday," She said. I couldn't tell if it was a lie or a hope, but I knew it wasn't a promise. I reached for her hair again, pouting with a half smile.

"Please," I whispered, though I expected no answer. Her returning smile was promise enough. Suddenly I wondered what she smelled like. Whenever I tried to catch her scent, it wasn't there. I could smell everything else, but her. Still, there was always a sense. To me, though my brothers and sisters did not smell it, I could smell a great emptiness. A place were there _was_ no scent. But, surely, this close I would have to smell her. I leaned in until my nose rested above her head. It smelled of fresh strawberry shampoo.

"Mmmm. Strawberries."

I wrapped my arm around her waist, needing to be closer. Needing to have her. Shocked, she gasped and tripped over her feet, pulling me down with her. I placed my hands on either side of her head to stop myself from crushing her, while in the process capturing her. Her knees were bent at a forty-five degree angle of the ground, pushing her hip against mine. I had to lock my jaw to stop the moan from escaping me. We were so close, and it was happening again. Everything was disappeared until it was just Kit and me.

"We can't keep meeting like this." I whispered in her ear, my voice huskier then usually. Accidentally, my teeth nipped the sensitive skin there. The scent of strawberries was intoxicating, allowing me to believe it was just me and Bella. Kit said something, but I didn't process it. Just me and Bella. I knew it wasn't fair to Kit, but I could help myself…

My lips moved down my jaw and kissed her cheek. She turned her head, giving me access to her lips, and stared me straight in the eye. She wouldn't allow me to believe it was someone else. I knew who it was. I closed the distance, and kissed her gently. As much as I wanted it to be Bella, it wasn't. Bella was gone. It was my fault, and I would never forgive myself, but she was gone. I needed to move on. If I could be given one more day, I would choice Bella over Kit, but they were so similar…

_ Edward, were coming to get you. We need to talk. _

"Damn." I pulled away with a hiss. Instantly, her eyes filled with hurt. No, no, no. I kissed her lips lightly to reassure her.

"It's not you. My family is coming. They need to talk to us." I stood fast, smirking down at her when she wobbly pushed off from the dirty ground. I liked the idea that I could make her weak. When my brother's and sister's thoughts reached my ears, I wrapped my arm around her once more, pulling her to my side, as my family appeared from the trees. They were all ready to attack, from Emmett, who was waiting until the need arose, to Alice, who was waiting for a single slip up. They fanned out in attack formation. I immediately stepped in front of Kit to protect her.

"Edward, it's time to come home." Carlisle's said. _It's too dangerous for us to be involved with Kit while this power fund is being fought within Volterra. _"We're leaving."

--

Kit had left quickly, after my family appeared in the woods, and I had been in a fog ever since. I had been lying on my bed, eyes closed, breathing low, almost sleeping…

"You have to think about it some time." A sweet voice called. Ah, my own personal torture. I opened my eyes and sat up.

On the far side of the room, Bella sat on my dresser.

I should be disturbed or worried that I was seeing ghosts, but, in truth, at first I hadn't cared. I had welcomed the torture of her presence.

She smirked at me. "Why don't you just say it?" She asked.

"Say what?" I indulged her. She hopped off the dresser and came closer to me. I knew, from many attempts, she would never let me touch her.

"You like her. No, you _love_ her." I huffed and flopped back on the bed. She leaned over me. I closed my eyes. She was still there.

"She's pretty." Bella mused, though I could see the pain in her eyes. She wished it was her, wished she was with me, wished she was alive.

"I don't even know what she looks like." I responded, wanting to kiss away that pain.

"Doesn't matter." She said, shaking her head, shaking tears away. "She has a beautiful soul. Good taste in appearances. She's a vampire." She stretched out a hand, mimicking playing with my hair. "I don't blame you for choosing one of your own kind, you know." She whispered.

I stretched out a hand, wanting to touch her. She pulled away. "Bella, Bella, Bella, when will you learn? There is no one I find more attractive then you." She walked away, forcing me to open my eyes and sit up. She shuffled through my CD collection.

"You haven't gotten anything new."

"Haven't care." I responded, standing. A moment passed like that, her reading the CD's, me, hands in my pockets, watching her.

"Tell me about her." She whispered. I didn't want to, but I couldn't deny Bella.

"She's nice. Beautiful. Selfless. Never does what I expect. Just like you."

"I like her." Bella stated, turning toward me.

"You can't like her." I said.

"Why not?" She argued. "She's good for you."

"My god, Bella." I whispered, coming as close to her as the allusion would allow. We were inches from each other. "You're so selfless. I love you so much. I'd give anything for one more day…"

"Don't," She stopped me, putting a finger to my lips, I felt no touch though. "Forget me. I forgive you. Be happy. Move on."

"I can't." I told her. "I will never move on from you."

"But you love her." It was not a question.

"I'm so confused." Alice was calling me, but I was unwilling to leave Bella.

"Don't be." She said, fading.

Alice opened to my door without asking, phone in hand. I was snapped from my day dream state.

"Edward, _she_'s on the phone." She said, throwing it at me. I caught it in one hand and raised it to my ear.

"Kit?" I asked.

"Hey, I wanted to come talk to you, but I ran into some….restraints." She said.

"What do you need?" I asked. For a long moment she was silent, then, barely more then a whisper, she asked, "How long?"

I didn't need her to clarify. "Tomorrow." _You could come with us._ Part of me wanted to say. However, part of me still remembered my conversation with Bella. She wasn't surprised I was moving on, that I was attracted to someone else, someone of our kind, but the hurt in her eyes tore me apart. So I remained silent.

"I'm coming over." She said after a moment. "If it's ok." She added as an after thought.

"It's fine." I said. Our goodbye yesterday had consisted merely of 'I think I should leave.' 'No, its ok-' I meant to say something more, but the phone was dead.

--

**B POV**

I sat by the river for a long time. Aro and Lucian had forbade be from leaving after I got back last night. Lucian had been amused with my stunt as Elisa Clair Rodmilla DeGhent. I still felt the chills run down my spine. He had invade my personal space, taunted me. I had only been allowed out because Heidi came with me, under strict instructions to allow me only to the River and back.

"UG!" I screamed, kicking a rock. "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" The rock hit a tree a half mile away, leaving a deep gash.

"I hate him too." Heidi agreed, dipping her feet in the river. Heidi was much more passive with her hate though, because, under the hate, she loved Lucian. "It's not fair that he fawns over you, and you don't even want him."

"I'm so sorry, Heidi." I said, coming to sit by her and slipping my feet into the warm water. "If I could change his affections I would." She smiled weakly. She never blamed me. Years ago, before anyone besides the Cullen's knew of my existence, Lucian and she had been lovers. Heidi always knew that her affections were much strong than his.

"You know how you could get back at him?" I asked, nudging her with my shoulder. She smirked at me, pushing back.

"How?" I returned her smirk, pulling my knees into my chest and hugging them.

"Well, you know how he_ hates_ when I spend time with Edward."

"Bel-lah," She sighed. "I could get in a lot of trouble, and they'd never let you go out with me again."

"Well, they _wouldn't_ ever make you play babysitter again, but how can they blame you if I just suddenly…disappeared?" I asked, disappearing. She laughed. Standing, she stretched out her hands like a blind man. "Bella! Bella! Where did you go!?" I heard her laughter all the way back to Volturi.

Once she was gone, I stayed by the river for a while, just playing in the water, collecting my thoughts. God, I had gotten myself in deep. Edward was leaving, and I was unwilling to let him go. Yet, every day he falls more in love with me, was a day he fell less in love with Bella. I might rejoice at the fact he was fawning over me, that I could kiss and touch him as much as I wanted, but I didn't want to be this person. For the first time in a century, I wanted to be _Bella._

Since he came back, everything has changed. Nothing is the same anymore. My feelings and hopes for the future have shifted ever so slightly – I didn't even realize that. But that's the problem with wishes; they come through the backdoor, invading my mind and take over my thoughts until I can't think of anything different. I can't even remember the life before Edward. I have lived, breathed, eaten, laughed and even loved. But it seems that I'm lost in his reflection now. For the woman inside of me who wants just to hide and forget everything, he is the perfect reason to keep fighting. I fought suicidal thoughts for so many reasons before he reentered my life.

First it had been for betrayal. He wanted me gone and I choose to stay for eternity. I hide because I knew that Edward Cullen never wanted to see my face again. But time has given me the opportunity to think, to make new impressions, to gain new information.

So, my thoughts have altered so slowly and tantalizingly that I didn't even realized the change in my behavior, in my dreams. The dark feelings of anger have been replaced by the hope of a future with him one day.  
Not even one minute passes where demons aren't haunting me. The picture of Edward, cold and indifferent leaning against a tree in the forest, was more than I could take.

Surprisingly, Marcus was the voice of reason. At first he seemed like a bad person to take advise from, but after all he is just like me. He has the ability to decipher the meaning behind my words. And I talk and talk, hope that the wave of words will choke him before he can see the blush on my cheeks. But he read the three words that were well-hidden in all the distractions and debaucheries: I still love Edward.

_ 'Forget him', _Heidi tells me, and I have even thought about that. I have thought about the poor Alice, the tortured Esme, deceived Carlisle, arrogant Emmett, vain Rosalie, thoughtful Jasper, and my own broken soul. He would be better without me. He could live a happily-ever-after. I can clearly see a strawberry blond wife in his future. A house, a well-paid job. But who wants happily-ever-afters? I tried to erase the picture of Edward Cullen from my future. But I cannot forget, and even refuse to regret, that we have met. Because I found someone who makes worth all the pain that I live through. Someone I can't have.

What was I going to do?

From behind me, someone was coming closer. It wasn't a scent of the Volturi though. The leaves rustled, and Esme stepped from the forest.

"Something wrong, dear?" She asked, coming to stand by me. She must have stumbled upon me while hunting.

"Just…contemplating my life." I told her, smiling. "I need to make a decision, and I am afraid to hurt the people I love, but I _must _do what's right by my heart." She came to sit by me, rolling up her khakis, and sliding her feet into the babbling brook.

"Sometimes you must out weigh the options." She said thoughtfully. "Does the joy you bring to these people outweigh the pain you will cause them?"

"I'm not sure." I whispered, watching a young deer that dared come to frolic. "There are so many complications. Even if they're happy about it, it will cause them so much trouble."

"Maybe they are willing to accept that." Esme said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I look at her. She was beautiful, not only on the outside, but the inside to. She was such a motherly influence in my life.

"I'm scared." I admitted to her. For the first time in three centuries, I had said what I felt. I didn't have to be strong. "I'm scared of Lucian." I muttered into the stream. Esme did something I did not expect.

She pulled me into her arms and hugged me.

Her embrace was comforting, as any mother's embrace is. There was something in it I had never felt before. With Renee, I had to constantly take care of her. I realized, now that I was safely in Esme's arms, that she was offering me something no one ever had. Her hug told me everything was going to be alright. I couldn't help but sob into her shoulder, even if I wasn't suppose to know her that well.

"It's hard to live a lie. Always keeping everything inside." She whispered, pulling me closer. I nodded. It was hard. "You could come with us, Bella." She said. I wanted to, so much. I wanted to leave Lucian, Volturi, Aro, everything, but I couldn't lie to Edward like that-

Wait a minute. I pulled out of her grasp, even though my whole body protested it. I studied her face. It was sad, but open.

"How long have you known?" I asked harshly.

--

Not really happy with this chapter. \ REVIEW!


	6. A Mother Always Knows

Volturi's Precious Guard

**Volturi's Precious Guard**

Ug, I don't want to write right now, but schools starting tomorrow. so I should get to finishing it up. How easy would it be just to have Aro snap and kill Bella? Lucian take out Edward? Then there would be no story. / Here's a hint: it's a good idea to keep me entertained with your reviews, because when i get bored with my stories i start killing main characters, to amuse myself. I don't ask for much, just a smilie or a 'I liked this...' also, i'm ALWAYS open for ideas. So…-shrugs-

Don't worry guys, I'm not that horrible. Only got a couple of chapters to go, and I WILL make them better then the last one.

New Notice: Yeah, well school started, so I have very little time to write, but good news, today I finally was getting over the flu, so I could write. D Now that I got past my writers block, I should be able to write faster! But this chappy is short. Don't scream and shout at the end because i changed tenses and POV. I'm trying something new.

--

**Chapter 5: A Mother Always Knows**

**B POV**

"_It's hard to live a lie. Always keeping everything inside." She whispered, pulling me closer. I nodded. It was hard. "You could come with us, Bella." She said. I wanted to, so much. I wanted to leave Lucian, Volturi, Aro, everything, but I couldn't lie to Edward like that-_

_Wait a minute. I pulled out of her grasp, even though my whole body protested it. I studied her face. Under sculpted eyebrows, her eyes held a sad, tearful expression. It was open and honest none the less._

"_How long have you known?" I asked harshly. _

They say that our "reality" is built upon ideologies, presumptions, knowledge and experience. We need to reflect our knowledge to find the answers we seek. And sometimes we need to renew our vision of reality. For Bella Swan, her own little "world" was always clear.

Fact 1: She was a lone vampire, with no family, friends, or allies.

Fact 2: No one who knewher as a human, knew she was a vampire.

Fact 3: Edward Cullen, the only man she would ever love, did not love her.

What happens when everything that your world is biased upon suddenly shifts? The glass walls that hold up your fragile mental world unexpectedly shatter? Do you create new beliefs, assumptions, data, and understanding that will once again be crushed? Or do you simply sit there, and allow yourself to be cut apart by the down pouring after math.

I still can cling to one fact. _He still does not, nor will he ever, love me._

Esme started at me forlornly, like she couldn't understand why I was so upset she knew. How couldn't she understand? My whole body was shaking with fear. If she knew, all the Cullen's know. Oh, god. I think I was having a panic attack. Can vampire's have panic attacks? _How _long had she know? Hadn't I asked her that?

"Since the first day in Aro's parlor." She whispered quietly. Oh god. Oh god. They had to know. She stood and walking closer to me. Unthinkingly, I took a step back defensively. Esme was a small, delicate woman, and, in any other situation it would have been humorous for me to be scared, defensive towards her. However, she held more power over me then anyone else in the world right now. Stronger bonds then Lucian, more manipulative then Aro.

"Bella," She whispered, stretching out a hand. I did not let her touch me, no matter how I craved her warm embrace. She had been the one to bring down my little safety net. She _scared _me.

"How?" I whispered, trembling with terror, my eyes glassy with unshed tears, falling to my knees. This couldn't be. I held on to my knees for dear life, my hands now in tight fists. My life, the life I had no contrasted through lying for years, was falling down all around me. I never realized that something that wasn't real could hurt so much, could be missed so much, when it collapsed.

"A mother always knows." Esme kneeled beside me, careful not to touch me. "You walked in that room, and I saw another girl, but I knew it was you." She leaned closer, wrapping an arm around me. I was too catatonic to care. Only now did I feel the barrier between my feelings and my cool surface breaking. Since the Cullens had reentered my life, this thin line had blurred more and more with each passing moment. With Esme, the mother of the family I had pretended dead, here with me, standing only a few feet away, hearing her voice speaking to _Bella_ again, seeing how she tucked a loving strand of hair behind my ear, was simply too much. I had buried them. I had grieved, cried, shouted, and buried them in my past. All because I felt betrayed, alone, scared. And now I had the same feeling again, but mixed with intense shame. And with each memory of the time I had grieved for them, each blurry human memory of our time together, I felt a fake tear slipping down my cheek. How I despised that false tear. Another lie, because I knew I wasn't truly crying. I couldn't stop them though, the lies had become too much apart of me. A few seconds later my whole body heaved with sobs

Then Esme said it. My saving grace. "Edward doesn't know."

The beauty of those simple words was only quenched with overpowering disgrace. I was glad Edward didn't know of my constant lies. I laughed, sounding more like I was choking on a sob. Hadn't there been a time when I _hated_ lying? When I was _bad_ at lying? The irony of my life was not ever lost on my part.

"Does Carlisle's?" I asked, my voice quivering. She pulled me closer, as if she wanted to protect me from the world. My own world. The one I had created to protect myself, that was now killing me.

"I keep no secret from my husband or family," She said in a monotone. I could tell this was something she had struggled with. To lie to her family. It made me feel ever worse. Not only had a created a web of lies that was slowly killing me, I had pulled others in with me. "But it was only an intuition, and not my secret to tell."

"Thank you." I whispered, leaning into her hug. It was all I could say, to express my apologies. I had unrightfully dragged an innocent, good person, into my mess of destruction and rampage. For nearly a half hour, I stayed like that, crying.

"I don't know what to do, Esme." I choked finally. Now that my world had been ripped apart, I was lost in this new, bright existence. She pulled me to my feet carefully.

"Come on. We'll go tell him." She said, leading me toward the house with motherly reassurance. I pulled away my hand from her grasp violently.

"I don't think I can do that." I said, my voice shaking worse then my hand. I wanted to. In a way it was a relief that Esme knew. But, what if they hated me for it?

Esme didn't. I knew that. She was ok with it. No, she was happy about it.

"We all love and miss you Bella. Please," She forced me to stare into her emotion filled eyes, pleading, "Please, don't make me lie to my family. I'm not sure I can do it any longer." Her voice shook with pain and fear, reminding me that I was the cause of her deception. I owed her this. I nodded absently.

One way or the other they were going to find out one day. Everything had changed today. I could either accept the changes and save what I could, telling them myself. Or I could deny the changes, and the denial would cost me dearly. I wanted to be the one to tell them. I could deal with their rejection. My decision was made.

Together, we walked toward the house.

--

Edward was sitting in his bedroom when we arrived. At some point, Esme had ducted away, leaving me alone. My personal Adonis lay on his bed, stretched out. I wanted to reach out to him, touch him in every place imaginable.

"Edward," I whispered, drawing his attention to me though I knew he sensed my presence. The stone statue came alive.

"Kit." He put all the emotion of a dying man in the desert looking at an oasis.

"Edward, I really need to talk to you." I tried to smile as I said it, but it was a pitiful attempt. I was sure that my eyes were falsely red. Edward stiffened.

"Bella." He whispered. Shock grasped me for only a moment before the breath rushed from my lungs. My sobs ripped at my chest, tearing me apart. I fell to my knees, unable to stand. Edward's strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me into his lap and kissing my hair. He rocked me softly.

"Esme had no right tell you." He said. "Please let me explain."

I choked for what seemed like the hundredth time this morning. For someone who didn't need to breathe, the breath had been knocked out of me countless times today.

"Kit," He said, confusing me. Wasn't I Bella now? "My dear Kit, I need to tell you the whole story." I couldn't object. I was paralyzed by confusion and fear. He lifted me to his bed, and sat across from me. "A very long time ago, nearly three centuries, I fell in love with a human. Her name was Bella. I couldn't read her mind, and her blood…" He took a deep breath, remembering. His words were choppy, more telling his feelings then a story. "It was so alluring, so penetrating, I still smell it sometimes. I left, but was unable to stay away. I planned to marry her. And she planned to become…one of us." He struggle on the word _vampire_, unable to picture his perfect Bella as one. "With the first months of our relationship, she was attacked by James, a tracker. She was nearly killed, but still I was too selfish to left her go. Then, just a year later, she was attacked by my own brother. I had allowed myself the delusion that I was protecting her from others, but when she was attacked by Jasper, I couldn't deny that we were the problem. Somehow, I found the strength to leave, and shortly after she died, as humans do." I started to make sense to me now. He hadn't thought I was Bella. He had picked up Esme's thoughts and thought she had _told_ me about Bella. "Kit," he whispered with a soft and velvet voice that grazes my skin, and tucks a strand of my blond tresses behind my ear. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the simple gesture of affection. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly as I lifted my eyes to meet his waiting gaze. "I love you."

Those words changed my world forever. It had been my deepest wish to hear those three words out of his mouth, but in the same moment I wanted to run away. It was wrong. So wrong to follow that foolish want of being loved and loving someone back. He leaned forward and kissed me. "I will not lie to you, Kit." He said as he pulled back. "I loved Bella with all my heart. I loved her ever since she died. But I don't anymore. Now, I love you."

_But I don't anymore._

And time stops for you.

You thought that the lies' ripping you apart was the worst pain you would ever feel, after the Change. You were wrong. It was _nothing _compared to the ripping in your chest now. The physical pain of the Change couldn't even compare to this. You look at Edward with wide eyes, completely in disbelief. He _had_ loved you. And you ruined it. You can't take this.

Even as drained as you are, you managed to walk from the room, not giving him a second glance. You ruined everything. Esme walks behind you, pleading to go back, grabbing at your elbow, but you can't hear or feel her. You can't feel anything. You're numb. Torn apart until there is nothing left. You walk from the house in a catatonic state. Not really realizing your intentions of going back to Volterra. You will go back, and you will ld tell Lucian okay. You will give in, because that's what you deserved. Vile, unattractive, normal, boring Lucian.

"Don't you _dare_, Bella." You are halfway back to Volturi, about a hundred miles from the Cullen's home. Someone grabs you from behind, rotating you by your shoulder. "Don't you _dare._" Alice says sternly, rage clear in her eyes. You had forgotten to block Alice again after the other night. She has seen your every decision since then. Your decision to tell Edward you are Bella. Your decision to settle for Lucian. You don't care though. You only feel the slightest relief that she was to far from Edward's range when she had the vision.

"Please, Bella, come back." Esme pleas, behind Alice. "Edward loves you."

"No, Esme." You say dejectedly. "He loves Kit. And Kit's just a bunch of lies. I can't be her, all the time, with him."

Alice is enraged. "NO. NO! _NO!_ You can't do this! You're supposed to be my BEST FRIEND!"

"I know, Alice." You say, dully. "I'm sorry. I've caused such a mess. I promise I'll let you visit, once your family moves on."

"NO!" She shouts. "I _refuse_. I positively refuse to visit if you marry another man!" Alice is stomping her foot like a child, denting the ground. Behind her, Esme gasps, putting her hand to her mouth. She didn't know your intentions.

You sit on a rock, pinching your nose as if you have a headache. "I will promise to let you and Esme visit. An-And I promise not to marry Lucian, on one condition. You must promise to tell no one who I am. Not even Jasper or Carlisle."

Alice knees in front of you, placing her hands on either side of your face. "_Please_," she whispers, broken. You shake your head, putting extra backbone into your decision so she would know it wouldn't change.

"It's this or nothing." You whisper, not looking her in the eyes. She's sobbing now, muttering half heart pleas that she knows you won't follow.

"I p-p-promise." She says, supernaturally knowing you will not change. You look pointedly at Esme. She nods, following Alice's lead. "I promise."

You stand, then, and walk off, without looking at the still sobbing Alice, or Esme comforting her. You caused them so much pain. You can only hope, in time it would fade, though you know from experience, it never will.

"I'll call when it's safe for you to visit." You say over your shoulder, having no intentions to do so. One more lie, to keep them safe. One more lie, to break hearts. One more lie, to comfort your black soul. Maybe Edward had been right. The change really does take your soul. You can understand now why Edward wouldn't want you changed. He deserves more then a soulless lair.

Tomorrow, I would be gone, and he would one day find that girl.


	7. The Truth Takes Time

Volturi's Precious Guard

**Volturi's Precious Guard**

This chapter is written for everyone that review, it really helps me out guys D

I change chapter 5…and six (I think) so reread them both.

I just wanna say, I was watching the McCain commercial, and it's like _Sarah Palin, She stopped the bridge to nowhere._ And every time I see it I'm like, "Sarah Palin, she stopped the bridge to nowehere. Sarah Palin, she _started_ the bridge to nowhere_." _do research people! Note: this does not reflect my political stance. Weather I am democrat or republican, it doesn't change the fact that Sarah Palin started the bridge to know where.

--

**Chapter 7: ****The Truth Take Time**

**B POV**

It had been two days since Alice and Esme swore not to tell anyone. I found comfort in lies, since then. I lied about where I had been, I lied about where I was planning to go. I even lied about something as mundane as the last time I ate. I believed, if I lied enough, if I repeated, "I'm glad" "I'm happy," "I'm _fine" _enough, I could even fool myself into believing it. Anger was even more powerful. Just like when I had first awakened from the Change, I struck out at anyone and everyone, to take some of my pain away. Lucian, of course, was my favorite target. Sometimes, he scared me. I was frightened when I had to be alone with him. Afraid he would take the one thing I left for Edward. The one thing he seemed to want from me so desperately.

No, Lucian had too much pride to force me to his will by strength. He wanted me to want him, beg for him. He would use manipulates and underhanded tricks, yes, but never physical force. If the time ever came, it would be my choice.

I paced down the cold stone halls, knowing today I would have to avoid crowded rooms. The Cullen's were leaving, and they had been here since the morning, saying their goodbyes. Silently, I said goodbye too. It seemed that's all I ever did. Say goodbye to them.

"How come you never wear that mousy little Brunette appearance? You know it's my favorite." Lucian's voice crept from behind a pillar. It seemed fitting, that he hide in the shadows of the stone. I had always told him to go back under the rock he crawled out of.

"Fuck you, Lucian." I spat, blowing past him. He didn't miss a stride. Being in his presence was always strange. Being in his mind was even stranger. It was foggy and slightly distorted, which was, for the most part, why I stayed out of it. Though I couldn't read thoughts, I was very perceptive to _intensions_. Lucian intensions often made me sick. He was selfish and cruel, only caring for his personal gain. I suppose his talent was hiding it so well. Lucian could absolutely despise you, and still convince you that he was your best friend.

"My room or yours?" He asked, smirking. I felt sick again. "Come on," He grabbed my hand when I started to walk away and pushed me up against the corridor wall. Pinning me there with his arms on either side of my head, he breath fanned out over my face. "I can give you so much, Isabella, things that you can't even imagine." His face was close to mine, his lips moving against my left cheek. I fought revoltion.

"I have a pretty creative imagination." I hissed. "And don't call me that."

He chuckled, undeterred. "I remember when you first walked into Volterra." He said smirking, kissing his way down my jaw line to work on my neck. "Asking for death. I remember sinking my teeth into you." I could feel his teeth run over my collar bone, tracing the bit mark he had left years ago. I wanted to push him away, but he was my sire, and I was unable to fight him. I was almost completely at his mercy. "I remember your blood spilling into my mouth. One of the sweetest I have ever tasted, in all my many, many centuries. I remember my venom coursing through your veins. I –" He smirked at his, laying a light kiss on his bite mark. "remember your screams. I will make you scream like that again." He added the last part so I could barely hear. I could practically feel the bile rising in my throat. Oh, what I would give just to be human and throw up on him. "And as much as you want to forget, I remember who you are, Isabella." Slowly, he kissed his way back up my neck, traveling along my jaw line once again. I turned my face away, disgusted.

"Is there a problem here, Kit?" Someone asked. I sighed in relief, knowing that loud, arrogant voice. Thank god for Emmett.

Lucian turned to look at my oversized brother, sneering. I took the opportunity to duck under his arms and fly down the hallway as fast as my feet would take me. I worried for Emmett, having personally witnessed Lucian's temper before, but knew he could handle himself.

"You'll pay for that." Lucian sneered, watching me run. The threat had no effect on Emmett. He raised his arms, palms up, beckoning Lucian forward with fingers.

"Any time, any where."

I ran to the only place I could find sanctuary from Lucian. Aro would not hid be from his son. Cauis loved too much to watch me squirm, but Marcus, who was so much like me, would not allow Lucian in his presence. Lucian, smartly, kept his distance. I could count on Marcus. He never questioned me either, when I came into his study to sit quietly and read. I breathed a sigh of relief when I found him alone in his study, and not with Aro or Cauis.

Over the years, I realized that cold Marcus was extortionately misunderstood. He was not heartless, just heart broken. After his mate died, at Lucian's hand, Marcus was never the same. We found peace in each others presence, having both been in similar situations. He would protect me for that same reason. Protecting me, was, in a way, protecting his mate, if he had been killed and she left to live. Also, it was spiting Lucian.

"I can not hide you forever." He stated, without looking up from his computer. I wondered why he said this, announcing something we both knew. What was I suppose to say? I know? You can try?

"I don't need your protection, Marcus." I sniped instead. It was hard for us both to love and be loved, after being hurt so badly. It was easier to pretend to be irritated by each other. Although, I understood his under lying his love and he mine. He was the only one I could stand to be near, let alone enjoy his presence. He reflected those feelings. I might tell myself that I have no friends, no allies, no family, but in truth, Marcus is very much my friend, ally, and family.

He chuckled, a rare sound.

"Of course not. You only come here preserve your sanity." He quoted my much used excuse. It was true. Out of everyone's mind, Marcus was the only pure one. Undistorted and twisted with lust, cruelty, and selfishness. It was almost numb, like the way I felt two days ago.

"What are you getting at?" I asked him, point blank. He began to lecture, never getting to the point. I began to ignore him. He was using too many words. The most important sentences in life consist of three words. All important feelings can be caught in just three simple words. I love you. I hate you. I want you. I despise you. I am happy. It is tragic. I believe you. I distrust you.  
The most important sentences in my life have consisted of three words. I'm marrying Phil. What about Forks? That's Edward Cullen. I am leaving. Edward is gone.__

I preferred short sentences. Their meaning was clear. No place for misunderstanding or misinterpreting. They were clear and simple. Most of the time. Too many words confused me. I heard them. I hated them. I lived on.

Endless lectures and trying to decipher the hidden meanings and answers in the cryptic speech have caused me to despise words. People prefer the torrent of words. They like to choose which they wanted to hear and which they would ignore. My life was hard enough. I had enough to think about, so the only thing I wanted was that they only open their mouths to tell me the important things.

I stared blankly at the crisp white wall. Marcus continued to talk to me. I believe this was the most I have ever heard him say. I stopped listening to him hours ago. His words went straight through my body. Nothing could help me anymore. Not even his presence. But as he continued to rattle on and on, I just heard the single letters. I was so depressed I had lost the ability to connect them, to hear the words, to understand the meaning of what he was saying. The abundance of insignificant details he was giving me.

"Are I even listening to me?"

I nodded. I lied. I told him something he wanted to hear. Was it hurt I felt erupting from his words? Or anger? Pain? I would love to have heard him yelling, like he yelled Lucian. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted him to rip me to piece for disobedience. Close my eyes and wait for the fire that would have ended my meaningless life.

Marcus said something about risks. Taking the risk by telling Edward or the risk of leaving Volterra.

"Take the risk." he said, barely above a whisper. It wasn't necessary for him to voice his thoughts; I could read them clearly in his eyes. We couldn't hide anything from each other.

Swallowing hard to regain some control of my voice, I nodded silently before adding a soft: "I will."

There was a knock at the door. Marcus stepped around me to answer it, lightly patting my back along the way. I could see Heidi from behind his broad shoulders. Further behind her were the Cullens.

"Carlisle would like to speak with you, master." She said in a meek voice she reserved for Marcus, Aro, Lucian, and Cauis. Ah, and here was the difference between me and Marcus. While we both had lost the person we loved, I still had to live with Edward. Marcus viewed it as gift. Sometimes I did to, but other times it was a curse. Fate was dangling something I wanted desperately but could not have in front of my face.

"A moment," He said, closing the door and gesturing for me to change my appearance.

"Why bother?" I asked, walking to the door. He challenged me for a moment, before opening it and allowing me to leave. I wasn't sure who was more shocked at that moment. Heidi, who believe I despised Marcus, or the Cullens. Possibly Marcus? Perhaps myself? I ignored them all, as I walked away, once again alone. Marcus chose that moment to finally make his point.

"Choice wisely, Kit dear. I'll miss you, either way."

The whole world to seem to hang in the balance right then. I was tempted to turn around and tell Edward the truth. I was tempted to run and never stop.

_He has destroyed you_. My subconscious reminded me. _He has shattered your broken heart and soul._

I glided my fingers through the fine strands of blonde hair.

"Goodbye," I whispered, not only to Marcus, but Esme, Alice, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and even Heidi. I paused. Mere seconds. My breath hitched.

One. Two. Three. No words anymore.

I walked on.

Life has changed. And it definitely doesn't include Edward Cullen anymore. Removing the big sunglasses out of my bag I stalked away. Away from this life. Away from him. Away from my hopeless dreams. As I walked I heard Carlisle ask if I was leaving for a trip. Marcus replied that I was.  
--

He was sitting on my bed smirking when I opened the door. I groaned the moment I saw him and turned around, making to leave.

"Tut Tut, Isabella. That's pretty rude. Come here." He ordered. The hallway expanded out before me, like vertigo. I feared that if I didn't escaped that second, I would never get away. I wondered how far I could get before he would catch me. To Marcus's chamber? Close enough so they would hear me if I screamed?

Lucian's arms wrapped my waist in a gesture of love and affection. But I knew, as he put his chin on my shoulder and kissed my neck, that in reality, he was caging me.

He pulled me toward the bed, like always when he wanted to talk, and sat me there.

"Isabella." He said, seriously, and I knew what he would ask me next. I shuttered at the thought. _Please,_ I wanted to cry, exhaust from the day already, _Please leave me alone_.

"I love you, Isabella." He leaned forward to kiss my lips, I turned my head away. He kissed my cheek anyway. I was too paralyzed by fear to move further. Lucian had only ever hit me once, but it was enough for me to learn my place. I was afraid of him, but I knew, the less I fought, the sooner he would leave. I reminded myself he wouldn't take it any farther then kisses, groping if he felt like it, in an attempt to regulate my breathing. I was panicking. _He wants it to be your choice_. I chanted to myself.

He took my hands from my lap, kissing them softly. The sudden sting in the delicate skin between my thumb and index finger told me Lucian had bit me. He did this, every hundred years or so, to remind me that I belonged to him. I cursed Aro everyday for letting him be the one to change me, practically giving me to him as a gift, when I was not his to give. Remembering the first time he had done this was amusing, despite the circumstances that tainted it. He had cornered me in this very bedroom, days after my change. I'd been partly terrified, as he pushed me down on the bed and kissed down my neck while pushing up the hem of my shirt to expose my stomach, though somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I was a newborn and stronger then him. Then, slowly, he kissed around my belly button, before biting the smooth, flawless skin. I hadn't realized what he had done at first, but when I did, I was so shocked I had slapped him, _hard._

He, in turn, had forbid me to leave Volterra for the next decade, and made ever moment of that decade unbearable.

I damned Lucian for biting me in such an open spot. Usually, he chose to bite me along the thighs, upper arms, and stomach. Places that, if anyone else saw, they would know he had been. I had a feeling he choose differently this time, so that everyone, and especially Edward, would always see who I belonged to.

He kissed the spot he had just bitten, and pushed me onto my back.

"Isabella," He said, kissing me, "I love you. I _want_ you."

I was cut off by having to respond by shouts in the corridor. Lucian heard them too. His head snapped up, and he jumped off me. As much as I despised him, I ran right after him.

He sung open my door, like God himself, and stepped into the hall.

"What is going on here?" He shouted, though I got the impression no one was listening to him. I heard the sound of bodies clashing, vases and bricks breaking, and walls shaking.

The Cullen Kids were in the hall, fighting with Jane and Demetri.

Demetri and Emmett were going toe to toe, Rosalie lay stunned beside them. Judging from the creak in the wall, Demetri had thrown her head first.

Edward off to the side, waiting for Jane to make a wrong move. I tried to ignore the look he gave me when he saw me and Lucian existing my bedroom, my hair ruffled, and clothes pushed up. Jane held Alice and Jasper hostage, while carefully watching Edward.

"Demetri!" I shouted, grabbing his attention, "Stop." He glanced at Lucian, looking for his command. I blocked his glaze.

"Demetri, so help me, if you do not stop-" He stiffed under Emmett, who couldn't resist adding a final punch, but stopped none the less. "Emmett, get off him." I commanded, turning my attention to Jane. I knew she wouldn't be as easy, and Lucian would not help me. I detested going into Jane's mind, but knew I would have to.

"Jane, Stop." I told her, hoping she would obey. She sneered at me, and Alice and Jasper screamed louder. Edward sprung, but Jane out maneuvered him.

I closed my eyes and concentrate. Active powers, such as Jane's, were hard to control. Jane was extraordinary strong. I searched around myself, feeling for Jane's distinct mind. I knew from experience that I couldn't surround it in my blocking power completely once she had started using her power. It was like a rope gun. I could put a bag around the gun, by the rope that been already shot could not be cut, her power was still escaping. In front of me, twenty paces, Jane's mind stood out from the rest, blood red and crippled by insanity and spitefulness. I followed her power until I found were it attacked Jasper and Alice.

I shielded their minds, and at once their screams stopped.

Opening my eyes, Jane's red irises pierced me. She was fuming; apply more and more pressure to my shield. She was strong and quickly draining my energy, but I knew I was stronger. I read her intentions before she could reach out for Edward, and stopped her, but she continued to apply more and more pressure. I was too slow to act when she reached for Rosalie and Emmett, and they suffered momentary pain before I could shield them to.

The pressure was building slowly, like a bottle about to pop. I would have to drop someone sometime. She would too. I just had to wait her out. She drove more and more pain at the Cullens and I fought her off. I never realized that I had fallen to my knees. I wasn't the only one suffering, Jane brows creased, and it looked as if she was being drained as well. She leaned harder, like water against a damn, pressing my levees until they broke.

In a split second decision, she shot bolts of pain at me, and I got my own shield up just in time. But I was tired, and had been using my powers to often lately, spreading myself to thin. I had to drop several others in order to focus my power. My Glimmer faced to everyone within Volterra, except the Cullens. Alice and Esme I allowed see me as Bella.

I wondered fleetingly when Jane had become so powerful. It had only ever been an irritation before to stop her.

"Don't!" I shouted at Jasper. Already being in their minds, it was not hard to catch his intention to attack Jane. "It won't help me any." I needed them to stay as still as possible, so I didn't have to follow their minds.

Jane smiled wickedly from were she had knelt against the ground, and somehow, as if God himself was helping her, leaned harder on my mental shield.

"Got secrets?" Jane asked wickedly. I tried to block her mind from thinking it. I moved as fast as I could. But it wasn't fast enough.

"Bella." Edward whispered, breathlessly.

Jane, mistakenly, released the others. I was very tempted to create the allusion of pain in her mind, by physical pain seemed so much more alluring.

I lunged at her, swiping her off her feet and into the wall behind her. It creaked and whined with stress as I bashed her in it again. She reached out for someone to hurt, but I was quicker. I sealed of her mind, containing it in a box of protection; nothing going in or out. One mind was much easier to control then five. I cuffed her on the side of the cheek, and she kneed me in the stomach. I slammed her again into wall.

Too soon, someone was pulling me off.

"Problem, Ladies?" Aro was asking. Demetri and Lucian had pulled me off Jane.

"Le' me go!" I shouted. Lucian just chuckled and held me tighter. Somewhere behind me, Edward growled.

Aro was scowling when Lucian turned me toward him. "Causing another mess, _Kit?_" He asked, taking me harshly by the shoulder. He was angry.

Off to the side, I heard Edward growl again. But I was not sure if he was growling at Aro, or me.

And then my world went black.


End file.
